The Village Hidden in Fairies
by Bratja Rasa
Summary: It has been a few weeks since the battle on the bridge with Haku and Zabuza. Naruto and the rookie 12 are entered into the Chunin Exams, and as genin from different villages arrive, one team stand out the most. Possible pairings, I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR NARUTO
1. Chapter 1 New Foes

Chapter 1: New Foes

Naruto was playing ninja with Konohamaru and his two friends Udon and Moegi. Basically playing a game of tag. It was going perfectly, until...the forehe... I mean Sakura came along.  
>"Ugh. Naruto you are an idiot. I mean, why would a ninja play ninja?"<br>"Oh come on Sakura, they're just kids okay." That was when Konohamaru nudged Naruto and whispered, quite loudly, "Hey Boss, who's this? Your girlfriend?"  
>A tick mark appeared on Sakura's head, her eyes became perfect white circles, and growled, gripping her hands dangerously.<br>Naruto started to sweat and shouted "Konohamaru, run... NOW!"  
>Not needing to be told twice, Konohamaru and Naruto took off down the street like two speeding bullets. They soon reached an inner-section, Naruto stopped to look left and right, while Konohamaru turned left and turned right shortly after. Naruto, still looking left and right, was caught by Sakura, who hoisted him into the air, arm cocked back to hit him, when they heard a scream.<p>

They ran to the source to see Konohamaru held by his scarf by a boy in his late teen, but looked like a man in his twenties. He was tall and muscular for his age. He had long spiky black hair slicked back to show his forehead. He had red eyes with slitted black pupils, and instead of eyebrow he had three studs above his eyes and two on each side of his nose, two on his chin under his mouth, and five studs on each ear as earrings. He also had sharp canine teeth. Also there were four studs on both of his arms, with his right having some scars. On his left shoulder was a black tattoo of what looked like a fairy. He also had sharp canine teeth. He wore a shabby, sleeveless tunic, which was black, with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, beige pants tucked into his black studded boots. On his hands were brown studded gloves mixed with studded wristbands. On the right shoulder of his tunic was a weird wing-like ornament jutting upwards from his shoulder held onto it by a large stud. He looked into Konohamaru's eyes and said in an adult sounding voice, "Hey, didn't your parents teach you the words ' I'm sorry'."

He looked forward and noticed Naruto and Sakura with the other two. Naruto stepped forward and opened his mouth when a small figure, smaller than him by a few inches, walked out from behind him and said, "Um... Gajeel, I think he did not mean to do it. You should let him go."  
>Her voice was one of a young teen. Naruto and Sakura looked at the new comer.<br>She had fair skin and a petite body. She had long dark blue hair in two pig tails held together with two animal ear like attachments, and had soft/dark brown eyes. Like her partner, her canines where a little longer and sharper. She was wearing a red long sleeved top with two buttons in the middle and an orange bow around her neck, under the shirts collar. The shoulders had a small white cross pattern and the sleeves had a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wore a black frilled skirt with a white line encircled around the edge, of by an inch. She wore thigh high socks and black shinobi sandals. She also had the same fairy tattoo, but on her right shoulder and the same dark blue color as her hair, but wasn't seen.

She looked at Gajeel and he grimaced. "Well, I should teach this little shit some manners."  
>He started to pull his arm back, then the sound of something hitting metal rang through the air.<br>Gajeel turned and looked up into the tree to see Emo… I mean Sasuke Uchiha, tossing some stones in his hands.  
>"You would be in a lot of trouble if you hurt the grandson of the Sandaime. I suggest you put him down before I have to fight you two."<br>"But you would have been ashes before you even had the chance to touch them." A new voice said.

Sasuke turned and saw a boy a little older than he is, standing on at the bottom of the branch above Sasuke. The new guy had a lean, muscular build and was average height. He had slightly tan skin, black eyes, and, for a weird reason, salmon pink hair which was slightly faded so it was not as bright as Sakura's. Around his neck was a white scarf with white one inch tassels on each end and the design looked like scales, and since he was upside down you could see a faded horizontal scar on the right side of his neck. He had a red fairy tattoo on his right shoulder. He wore a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waist coat/vest ,that exposed his chest, was untucked, which was following gravity like his scarf, white knee-length trousers that had what looked like skirt that split open at his belly button area and was gold trimmed. He had a thick black wristband on his left wrist.

Sasuke looked at him and thought, 'Any guy dressed like that must be crazy.' Gajeel placed Konohamaru on his feet and let go, crossing his arms. "Hey, we have been looking for you, Salamander." Gajeel smirked.  
>The one called Salamander looked at him. His body burst into flames and ashes fell. He then reappeared next to Gajeel.<br>"Sorry to disappear on you two, Gajeel, Wendy."

The girl, Wendy, put one hands on his shoulder and said, "Well, since we found you, we know have to find Happy, Carla, and Lily. Have any ideas Gajeel, Natsu?"

"Well, knowing Happy, he is probably looking for fish, Carla will be scolding him, and Lily will be looking at a weapons shop." Gajeel said.

Natsu turned to the six watchers, he looked directly at Sasuke and asked," Do you guys know where we can by fish and a good weapon store?"

Sasuke glared at Natsu. Naruto stepped up and said, "You go to the fish shop near the village gates. And for the weapon shop I say the store three blocks down to the right and one block up."  
>"Thank you for your information. We will be on our way now." Wendy said. And with that they turned to leave when Sakura ran forward.<p>

"Wait!" the three stopping and looking at her. "You are obviously are ninja from another village, and those from outer villages are not allowed into another village without permission."

Wendy gave her a hardened glare. "We have permission." All of them pulled out small passports, each with their picture and info. They put them away and continued to walk, when.  
>"Hey!" They looked to see Sasuke in front of the others. "Where are your head bands, you need them to show what village you represent." At this the three started to laugh. When they calmed down, Natsu stood up and said, " It's not polite to ask others their info without giving yours first." "I am Sasuke Uchiha."<p>

"Natsu Dragneel, ninja of the Village hidden in Fairies. As for our head bands," He pointed to his tattoo on his shoulder, "We have our village symbol tattooed onto our flesh, that was we never lose them, like you villages that do have them."  
>And with that the three left and turned. Sasuke was not impressed. In fact, he was pissed. Sakura, of course, was pissed that Natsu had been rude to her Sasuke. Naruto had stars in his eyes. He thought those three were cool, even cooler then the Yondaime hokage himself.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Nominations and Exceeds

To those who sent in reviews, I thank you. shout out to acnologia07 for helping me in my story presenting.

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _=Inner Voice/Tailed Beast

**"Hey"**= Summoning/Dragon

Chapter 2: Nominations and Exceeds

After their encounter with our favorite wizards, Team 7 walked to the small bridge to wait for Kakashi.

Sasuke was brooding and thinking (Have no idea how that works). 'Those three, they did not seem very powerful, but.'

Sasuke remembered how Gajeel reacted when the stone hit his hand. Gajeel did not seem fazed.

'And then there is the one with pink hair.'

Sasuke kept on playing the whole scene in his head countless times.

While this was going on, Naruto also thought about Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy. Not out of hate, but of admiration.

'I got to ask how the one with the cool looking scarf how he turned into flames and reappeared near his teammates.'

Naruto sat on the bridge with his hands behind his back looking at the blue sky.

Sakura, however, was, in a simple term, pissed for the dumbest reason. Someone had one upped _HER _Sasuke.

'That pink haired bastard. Sasuke could beat him with both arms tied behind his back and a belt around his ankles.'

At this time Kakashi puffed into being and gave them the classic greeting.

"Yo, sorry I'm late. You see my girlfriend did not want me to leave her alone today."

The three were so in-grossed with their thoughts, they did not even notice his greeting.

Kakashi sighed and pulled out a paper bomb attached to a kunai. He jumped into the nearest tree and threw the blade, which silently embedded itself into the ground.

**BOOM!**

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto had snapped out of their train of thought and their souls where hovering out of their mouths.

Kakashi walked over to them, reading his Icha Icha book, and without looking up, grabbed each soul and shoved them back into their body.

After being brought back to reality, Sakura yelled at Kakashi for the explosion. " I came and said hello, but none of you noticed. Is something bothering you three?"

" Actually, there is, and it isn't Naruto for once." Sasuke said.

Kakashi, still reading, grabbed the back of Narutos shirt, who was trying to grab Sasuke shouting how he would become hokage and show get everyone's respect.

Sasuke shrugged him off. Sakura turned to Kakashi, after hitting Naruto in the head, " Kakashi-sensei, you said yesterday you wanted to talk to us about something."

Kakashi snapped his book shut and said, " Uh, that's right. I almost forgot."

He reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out three pieces of tan paper. " These are entry papers to the Chunin Exams. If you want to enter just go to room three hundred and five at the Academy tomorrow."

And with that, he puffed out of existence, leaving the three to think.

Sasuke smirked, ' This will be a great chance to test my skills against true opponents.'

Naruto had a great big smile plastered on his face. He knew he would make chunin and show that he as better than Sasuke.

Sakura, on the other hand, had her doubts. She knew she was terrible at taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. She was book smart and great at chakra control that was it.

Sakura leaned forward with depression lines on her head. Naruto, seeing she was unhappy, said, "Well, since we were chosen for this, we should probably train together. Improve our teamwork and what not."

Unknown to them, Kakashi was watching them. He had smiled at seeing Narutos maturity. He looked back at the other two.

Sasuke snorted, "If you trained with me you would just get in my way." And with that he left them alone.

Naruto frowned. He looked at Sakura. "Sakura would you like..."

"NO! I WOULDN'T LIKE TO TRAIN WITH YOU. YOU WOULD GET IN THE WAY." And then, she too, left him.

Naruto, feeling neglected, decided to take a walk. Kakashi decided to confront both Sasuke and Sakura on how they treat Naruto.

Elsewhere...

Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel were looking for their cats, Or Exceeds (1). They followed Narutos directions and found the fish store.

And in front of it was a blue cat with a green bag tied around his neck, covering a green fairy tattoo on his back.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted, with his arms spread wide to give him a hug. Happy turned, drool was on the edges of his mouth, but it was his eyes. He had the look of a predator stalking its prey.

" Natsu..." He said this real slow and creepy like.

Natsu stopped dead in his tracks and was freaked out. " Ugh, what is it little buddy?"

Happy was about to reply when a white cat wearing a white and tan dress with pink bow on her tail walked up and hit him.

" Knock it off Happy. We need to keep our image," she said in an aggressive tone.

" Hey Carla." Wendy said and picked up Carla in her arms. Gajeel walked over.

"Carla, where is Lily?"  
>" The last I saw him he was buying a bunch of kiwis and said he was going to look at weapons."<p>

Gajeel nodded and walked towards the weapon shop Naruto had told them about.

Natsu grabbed Happy by the green bag and carried him as he followed Gajeel. Wendy followed right behind him.

They passed several shops and stores. Each one selling different items. Everywhere they went they saw something new. Gajeel held Natsu down to keep him from eating the barbeque fires.

When they arrived at the designated weapon shop, Panther Lily walked out with a big bag of kiwis. Panther Lily was in his Edolas form, and the Musica Blade (2), the one he got when Grimoire Heart had attacked was the size of a normal sword, was strapped onto his back.

Panther Lily sighed and reverted to his smaller form.

He turned his head to look where he would go next, reaching into his bag to get a kiwi.

When he put it in his mouth, Gajeel had stepped in front of him.

"Having fun. It looks like you are?" He asked.

Lily swallowed, "Indeed I am. The only things I did not like the people looking at me like a freak and the weapon merchants trying to buy my sword."

He turned to see Natsu and the others and asked, "So, do you all remember where the Exams take place tomorrow?"

Natsu scratched his head, trying to remember. Wendy spoke, "Yes. Its starts at room three hundred and five at the Ninja Academy."

"That's great, child. So did you three meet some people while we were separated?" Carla asked.

"As a matter of fact, we did." Natsu stated.

The three exceeds looked at him with questioning looks, saying 'tell us more'.

"Well, there were three of them. Two boys our age and a girl. She had bright pink hair and green eyes wearing a red dress or something. She was a complete bitch in my opinion."  
>"Okay, what about the other two?" Happy asked.<p>

"One of the two boys had raven colored hair and onyx eyes. He had this high since of superiority. He even said that he could beat us in a fight." Gajeel said, having a pissed of look on his face and his arms crossed.

"And the third?" Lily asked.

"He had blonde spiky hair, cerulean blue eyes, and was wearing a terrible orange outfit. He actually reminds me of Natsu." Wendy stated, in the best of wills.

Natsu said nothing. He knew what she meant.

When they looked into his eyes, they saw loneliness. Which all of them had felt.

**(1) **Do you want me to call Happy, Carla, Panther Lily Exceeds or cats?

**(2)** Panther Lilies sword has a music note on it. In the old school anime called The Rave Master( which I suggest to those who love swords) a black smith is named Musica and he puts the same music note on the swords he made.


	3. Chapter 3 Pre-Exam Hatred

Shout out to Acnologia07 and Heartlessnobody13

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _=Inner Voice/Tailed Beast

**"Hey"**= Summoning/Dragon

Chapter 3: Pre-Exam Hatred

Every visiting genin team was walking to the Konoha Ninja Academy for the Chunin Exam.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked through the halls and passed several people they never knew.

With the others...

Natsu was lagging behind Wendy and Gajeel. He had a rough night from an event that had happened when he slept.

The three Exceeds walked behind them, not wanting to reveal their power to fly or call attention to themselves.

Happy was munching on a fish; Carla was looking at the different stores and taking note on where to go shopping with Wendy after the exams.

Panther Lily was watching the people, feeling nervous being in a different village.

With Naruto...

Naruto and Sakura were watching Sasuke fight a guy named Rock Lee.

Lee wore a horrible green spandex suit, orange leg warmers, blue sandals, a red-clothed headband tied around his waist, had circular eyes, and very bushy eyebrows.

Sasuke, how was using his sharingan, was having a hard time keeping up with Lee, who was running circles around him.

Sasuke dodged a few hits and then was pushed up into the air from multiple kicks from Lee.  
>Lee jumped above him and twirl-kicked him into the ground.<p>

Naruto whooped, he was happy to see Sasuke struggle. As for Sakura, she pounded Narutos head into his neck and thought, '_How can Sasuke be losing. He can beat anyone who opposes him._'

Lee was unwrapping the bandages on his arms and prepared to attack.

"LEE!" someone shouted.

Everyone turned and saw a tortoise with a Konoha head band wrapped around his neck.

"Ugh, Gai-sensei." Lee spoke. He quickly ran up and bowed on his hands and knees.

'_Gai-sensei_' team seven all thought.

There was a poof. And standing there, on the tortoise, was an adult looking version of Lee, only difference, face structure and eye shape.

"Lee", Gai said with grace and passion, " I told you that that technique could only be used under certain conditions."

He jumped off the tortoise, which with a poof went home, and he walked over to Lee.

"Lee, my young pupil, as punishment you shall run two hundred laps around to village, and I will join you."

Sakura stepped forward. Both green men looked up at her. "The exam starts in thirty minute. He and his team should get going to th..."

" Oh, that'd right. Lee, two hundred laps, times ten."

" Aye, Gai-sensei."

They hugged. Behind them a sunset and beach appeared.

'_Where did the genjutsu come from?_' everyone thought.

Team seven decided to leave.

With Natsu...

Natsu and his teammates were sitting at the bench right next to the door in the exam room.

The room as filled with genin from several villages. Natsu groaned. " When in the hell is this exam going to start. If it doesn't start soon I am going to be extinguished."

Wendy laughed at his comparing himself to fire."Hang on Natsu. We won't need to wait much longer."

As soon as those words left Wendy's mouth, team seven walked in.

"SASUKE!" a girl yelled.

A girl with long pale blonde hair shot towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"HEY, LET GO OF SASUKE, INO-PIG!" Sakura yelled.

Ino looked at her. " Just because he is on your team, doesn't mean he likes you."

"The same goes for you, ya blonde haired bitch." Gajeel dished out.

Shikamaru and Choji, who were sitting eating chips, gulped.

Ino turned red with anger. No one called her a bitch and live to tell about it.

Gajeel turned his head away from her, shrugging his shoulder.

Ino, whose anger had maxed out, punched him in the head. She let out a cry. Her fingers where dislocated from their places.

"SOMEONE CALL A MEDIC-NINJA!" Ino cried. Wendy rushed over and placed her hands over Ino's hand.

A pale green glow formed. Ino stopped crying.

A few minutes passed, and Ino flexed her fingers.

" Wow, thank you ...ugh?"

"It's Wendy, Wendy Marvel."

" Well, thank you Wendy. Are you a Med-Ninja?"

"No, I the Sky Dr..."

"Wendy!"

Wendy stopped and looked at Natsu.

He had a serious look on his face.

"We came here for the exam. Not to trade village secrets. Well, at least not now."

Wendy nodded and bowed to Ino and sat next to Natsu who smiled and whispered an apology to her.

Shikamaru and Chouji walked up to Ino and checked her hand. They could tell that her bones had been moved. But now they were back in place.

Then Team Eight, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino, walk in and Kiba walked towards Gajeel.

Gajeel and Kiba stare at each other,before Gajeel said, "What do you want, Bitch-man?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Kiba shouted, many foriegn ninja looked at him.

"I thought dogs had ten times better hearing. But now i think they don't." Natsu remarked getting a hollow laugh from Gajeel.

Kiba was being held back by Naruto and Shino.

"Kiba, if you don't stop, I will unleash my bugs on you." Shino said, calmly.

Kiba stopped struggling and sat down. Akamaru jumped into his jacket/parka.

Hinata stepped forward and bowed," I'm sorry for my teammates outburst."

"Oh it's okay. We get yelled at a lot by Erza-sensei."Natsu said, smiling again and then shuddered along with Gajeel and Wendy.

"You might want to keep it down from now on." a boy said. He wore circular glasses and had grey hair tied in a pony-tail.

The four teams looked at him.

"Well, I'm only telling you this for you see, these guys don't like you being loud."

All of them looked and saw all of the others looking at them.

"Well, you seem to know what you are doing. Is this your second time taking the exam?" Wendy asked.

" No, this is my seventh time taking it. Oh, my name is Kabuto Yakushi. And you are Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, the Ino-Shika-Cho trios kids, and the three Slayers of the Hidden Fairy Village right?"

Everyone, except team Natsu, was surprised.

"How do you know our names?"

A pile of cards appeared in Kabutos hand. " These are my ninja info cards. I have tabs on everyone here. So if there is someone you want extra info on, just ask."

Sasuke said," Rock Lee and Natsu Dragneel?"

Natsu smirked.

Kabuto pulled out Lees card." Hmm, Rock Lee, Team Ten member, sensei is Might Gai, teammates are a Neji Hyuuga and a girl named TenTen. No ninjutsu or Genjutsu skills what so ever, all he has is taijutsu. He has been on 21 D-ranked missions and 3C-ranked missions."

He placed the card back into the pile and picked Natsus card.

"Natsu Dragneel, Team name unknown, Sensei is Erza Scarlet, teammates are a Gajeel Redfox and a Wendy Marvol, Skills in Ninjutsu and genjutsu he has never used outside his village or mission, has completed 59 D-ranked missions, 5 C-ranked missions, 6 B-ranked missions, 3 A-ranked missions, and 1 S-ranked missions. Parents of each person on team unkown, and are ninja of the Village Hidden in Fairies."

Kabuto placed the card back and said, "Well, that is all the dirt I have on them."

Everyone, including Sasuke,but excluding team Natsu, had to pick up their jaws.

Once this was finished a man with a dark trench coat and a bandana on his head entered and said, " Alright you puss-fags, I am Ibiki Morino, the propter of the First Exam.


	4. Chapter 4 First Exam Mayhem

Shout out to Acnologia07 and Heartlessnobody13 and to those who sent in reviews

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _=Inner Voice/Tailed Beast

**"Hey"**= Summoning/Dragon

Chapter 4 First Exam

Everyone in room three zero five looked at the propter.

Ibiki snapped his fingers and chunin came in with stacks of papers. "Everyone will sit in places away from their teammates." Ibiki said.

Everyone sat down and watched Ibiki. He grinned and the chunin began to pass out papers.

"The first exam is a written test. There are nine questions on the paper, the tenth question will be given five minutes before the end of the given hour. There will be no tolerance for cheating. Anyone caught will be sent out along with their team."

It was a 'do or die' situation. But all of our ninja, except for a certain blonde, knew that they would pass.

"All right, when I say 'go', all of you will start the exam. Ready, and GO."

The sound of paper turning over and pencils starting to write rang through the room.

Sasuke used his Sharingan to copy some ones test ten minutes in.

Ino used her Mind Swapping(1) ability to copy off of Sakura after fifteen minutes.

Shino sent his smallest bugs to fly around a spy on others tests.

Tenten used a mirror and string device to see others tests and helped Lee.

Neji used his Byakugan and saw every ones paper and copied down answers.

Kiba had Akamaru sit on his head, silently barking answers to him."Good boy." Kiba whispered under his breath.

Shikamaru helped Chouji by using his shadow possession technique.

Unknown to Shikamaru, Gajeel had conected his, shadow to his and Choujis shadow, helping him on the test.

Naruto had almost pulled his hair out. It has been thirty three minutes since the test started. He was freaking out for he had no idea what the answers were.

Hinata noticed this. "_piss_, Naruto." She whispered.

Naruto heard her and without looking at her, he replied with a nod.

Hinata felt light headed, "If you want you can copy my answers down." She said quietly.

Naruto thought about this. 'Should I do this? I could get my team and her team disqualified. No, I should not.'

As soon as these words came across his mind, Naruto felt very warm. He looked at his feet and saw fire.

Before he could move, the flames formed the words 'Take her offer. She really likes you, maybe even loves you, to where she would risk not becoming Chunin to help you.'

Naruto looked over and saw Nastu, flames slowly climbing towards his hand.(2)

Naruto looked at Hinata and nodded yes.

Hinata smiled. She was happy to help the one she loves.

Natsu was being helped by Wendy. She used her Sky magic to guide his hand to write the correct answers.

By this time, almost halve of the competition have been dismissed. Naruto finished his paper and thanked Hinata and promised to repay her. All she needed was to ask.

Forty-five minutes have passed since the test began. A little over a third of what had started remained.

Naruto looked over at Natsu. Natsu had his head on the desk, his eyes half-closed. He looked up and noticed Naruto's stare. Natsu smiled and grinned.

Naruto quickly turned his head to the front.

Five minutes later...

"Alright, it is now time for the tenth and final question." Ibiki stated.

Everyone was paying attention, not wanting to miss anything important.

"But there is something you should know, if you fail this question, you shall never be able to take part in the chunin exams ever again." He said with a huge smirk on his face.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!?"Everyone shouted except the Dragon Slayers.

"Yes, I am. But those who want to give up right now will be allowed to take the exam six months from now."

Several teams left, cutting the remaining team count in half. Several teams were still contemplating whether to continue or not.

Natsu stood up and said," You should not lie to those who can't tell the difference between the truth from a bluff."

Everyone stared. Ibiki was shocked, but never showed it.

"And what makes you think I am lying?"

"Your heart started to beat faster after you said that."Natsu pointed out.

Ibiki's jaw dropped. In his entire life, no one has ever said that to him.

After regaining his composure, Ibiki continued.

"Well, are you all staying?'

Every single head shook yes.

"Okay, then let me be the one to say congratulations. You all passed the first exam. And now..."

**CRASH...**

The window was broken and a small purple ball rolled in and exploded. When the dust cleared there was a sign saying "Intro ducing the second propter of the Chunin Exams: Anko Mitarashi"

And standing in the center of the sign was a woman with purple hair in an upside down pineapple style, wearing a full body mesh suit, an orange mini skirt, a tan trench coat, and wore her head band around her head. She had faded tan/purple eyes.

"Anko, you're early again." Iniki said.

Anko paid no attention to him. She was busy counting the contestents.

"Hundred- twenty three. You left me with forty one teams, but less than half will be cut off after my exam." She said with the most menacing grin anyone has seen.

Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel gulped.

'I hope this lady/chick/crazy looking bitch is not like Erza Sensei.' They all thought.

Anko looked at then and said." Alright everyone. Meet me outside training groung 44, also known as the Forest of Death."

'Yep, she is just as crazy as Erza Sensei.'

1) do you want me to have the jutsus in japanese or in english

2) Natsu had let his flames go with his fingers. Watch episode 174 or 175 when he and Gajeel fight sting and rogue

Speaking of them, when I get to the third round who do you want to be there:

Erza

Sting

Rogue

Lector

Frosch

Lucy and her spirits

Master Makarov

Romeo

Laxus and the thunder league

Grey

Juvia

Levy and team shadow gear

And so on and so on

If there is some on you want added send in a review and I will read them. This is not a vote. There is no time limit for there is quite some time before the final rounds.


	5. Chapter 5 Second Exam

Shout out to Acnologia07 and Heartlessnobody13 and to those who sent in reviews. Especially

**Richboylion**

**ladyevil015**

**RoboVolcano4**

**Inferno Dragon7**

**Smartpain101**

**Daxen123**

I thank you all for the reviews and people suggestions. I might/might not add a NaLu or a Gajevy, but I will try. If you have ideas, please review and send ideas on how I can add them into this story.

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _=Inner Voice/Tailed Beast

**"Hey"**= Summoning/Dragon

Chapter five Second Exam

All the teams followed Anko to training ground 44. Naruto stuck close to Hinata, who was blushing like crazy.

Natsu saw this and smiled. He looked into the skies and an image of Lucy appeared. His smiled widened.

Anko stopped in front of an old fence and everyone saw old signs covered on moss.

"All right everyone, this is the Forest of Death." She stated, with the same sadistic smile.  
>"I bet she is exaggerating." Naruto said, quite loudly.<p>

There was a slight whistle noise and before he knew it, Anko had thrown a kunai and it let an inch long cut on his cheek. Anko was behind him with a kunai at his throat.

"You know, it's always the arrogant and dumb who die first in there." She said, and she licked his cut, tasting his blood.

Naruto was scared. So was Natsu and his team, Natsu more than the others.

A grass ninja snuck up behind Anko, with the kunai from before in her very long tongue.

Anko took a swipe at her. The grass ninja backed up and said," I'm sorry. You dropped this earlier and the sight of battle makes me... daring." She said this in a very raspy voice, her tongue dropping the kunai in Ankos hand.

"Thanks grass ninja, but next time, be careful because you might end up dead."

The ninja bowed and walked over to her team.

Natsu looked at the other. They all nodded.

'She smells like snakes.' They all thought.

Anko then released Naruto and continued.

"Okay, the next part of the exam is a five day survival test. Each team will be given a scroll," She held up a white scroll and a faded brown scroll, one with "Heaven" and the other "Earth" on them. " Half of you will get the Earth scroll while the other half gets the Heaven scroll, you must get the opposite scroll and make it to the tower in the center of the forest with both of them. And there are three ways to be disqualified. One, lose your scroll, Two, one of your teammates dies, and Three, you open your scroll."

"What happens if we open the scroll?" a random person asked.

Ankos smile got bigger.

"You will find out if you do open it. And now we will hand out these forms, by signing them, you are saying we are not responsible to what happens to you during the five days you are in there."

Everyone lined up and signed their paper.

When Natsu and his team turned theirs in and received a Earth scroll they heard, "NATSU..."

Everyone looked up and saw Happy, Carla and Lily flying towards Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel.

They landed right in front of them and Happy jumped into Natsu's arms and shouted," NATSU...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOUR LEAVING FOR FIVE DAYS."

At this tears flew out of his eyes like waterfalls.

Carla walked up to Wendy, "Wendy, did you remember to tell us about the second exam?"  
>"Ugh, no."<p>

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU FIND US BEFORE YOU LEFT?"

"We had to leave the room right after the first exam."

Carla would not listen.

Lily was looking at everyone, his paw edging towards his sword handle. Gajeel smirked.

All of a sudden, all three Exceeds were being held by Anko, who looked at them.

Lily was unwavering, while Happy was shaking like crazy, for she reminded him of Erza, and Carla as shouting on how they were to be released.

Anko looked at them, then hugged them shouting on how cute they were.

Natsu and Wendy sweat dropped, Anko was acting like Milliana. Gajeel just laughed.

Everyone else, save a certain team from grass and the sound, wanted to see them for themselves.

Happy was freaking out; he had a trout in his hand, ready to defend himself if he needed to.

Lily had had enough and drew his sword and started to swing. He stayed in his small form (Not wanting to give away a village secret).

Carla was flying above everyone, out of there reach and flew over to Natsu.

"Natsu, could you help Happy and Lily, and stop these people."

Natsu did not need to be asked twice.

He inhaled, put both hands together in front of his mouth, and thought 'Fire Dragon Roar'.

A huge fire ball erupted from his hands and everyone, except Happy, avoided it.

Once the flames died down he shouted," ALRIGHT THATS ENOUGH. LET'S GET ON WITH THE EXAM!"

He walked over to Happy and picked him up. He said sorry and handed him over to Lily and Carla.

Sasuke was looking at Natsu.

'That was a fire style jutsu. Just like the fireball jutsu, but different.'

He grimaced,' When this is over, I will force him to tell me his secrets, and then I will use it to kill Itachi.'

After everyone calmed down, the papers were signed and turned in.  
>Anko cleared her throat and said," Alright, everyone to a gate and when they open you may enter and then...survive."<p>

All the teams went to a gate, they opened and they all ran into the thick trees, leaving the chunin, Anko, and the three Exceeds.


	6. Chapter 6 Snakes

Shout out to Acnologia07 and Heartlessnobody13 and to those who sent in reviews. Especially

**Richboylion**

**ladyevil015**

**RoboVolcano4**

**Inferno Dragon7**

**Smartpain101**

**Daxen123**

I thank you all for the reviews and people suggestions.

I am so sorry for making you wait for and update. School was a bitch and have not really been home so I actually busted my balls and wrote this chapter today because i won't be home for a few days.

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _=Inner Voice/Tailed Beast

**"Hey"**= Summoning/Dragon

Chapter Six: Snakes

Morning of the Fourth Day. Twenty-Four Hours Remain(1)

It has been three days.

Naruto was stripped to his underwear and headband. He and a few clones were trying to catch some fish in a small stream they found on the second day.

After a set of struggles, Naruto and the platoon of clones caught a few fish, which were burned cooked by Sasukes fire style.

Meanwhile...

"Ah man. Why can't there be any fire, I am going to die from hunger." Natsu said to Wendy and Gajeel.

"Get over it, Salamander. You forget, I need iron. Wendy is the only one who doesn't need to worry about dying from hunger." Gajeel snapped.

"But you can also eat shadows, can't you?" Natsu replied.

A light bulb appeared above Gajeels head. Soon shadows were going down his throat and into his stomach.

"They did not taste good, but I'm full." Gajeel turned to Natsu," If I can eat shadows, can you eat lightning?"

"Maybe, never tried. If one of my opponents use lightning, I'll try."

"Well, we should not stay her very much longer." Wendy said.

As soon as those words left her mouth, three waterfall ninja appeared, each having a bamboo umbrella.

Meanwhile...

Team 7 walked through the dark forest, keeping an eye out for other teams. They wondered around and came across no one.

Sun set...

As the sun set in the late evening, Team 7 still have yet to get a Heaven scroll yet.

They stopped to take a break, when...

"Guys, I got to go!" Naruto said, while walking deeper into the forest.

Sakura was mad and, then again, happy. She was with her Sasuke, all by herself.

She moved closer to him and said," Sasuke..."

Sasuke turned to see Sakura, her lips out to kiss him, when she stopped when they heard a rustling noise.

Naruto stumbled into the clearing they were in.

"Wow that was quick, even for me." He said, with goofy grin on his face.

Sasuke quickly attacked Naruto.

"What the hell, Sasuke. Why are you attacking Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"This person isn't Naruto. Naruto is right handed, not left handed."

"Naruto" started to laugh. "Very observant."

A poof of smoke, revealing a rain ninja with a face mask was in Narutos place.

"But know I will take the pleasure of killing you two."

With Naruto...

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" Naruto shouted.

While doing his business, Naruto was attacked by a giant snake, who had chased him and eventually, swallowed him.

So now, Naruto is in the belly of the beast, so to speak.

"Well, if I'm going to die, I will die full."He said, pulling out a rice ball, which evaporated when a chunk of the slime touched it.

"Wait! That's it."

He made a cross sign.

The snake slithered through the forest, when its stomach started to bloat, and got so big it exploded, revealing a battalion of Narutos.

The snake wreathed back and forth before it stopped moving, dead.

Naruto took deep breaths, dispelled his clones, and walked off to find his team.

With Hinata and her team...

Shino, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru were traveling to the center of the forest to the tower, having just getting the second scroll.

Kiba sniffed the air.

"Wait!" He said.

Shino and Hinata stopped and looked at him. He sniffed again and said, "I smell blood, and lots of it."

They took off in the direction, following Kibas nose.

Team 8 soon found Natsu with his team along with the team of waterfall ninja.

Two of the members were out cold, covered in blood, where the leader twirled his umbrella, shooting senbon needles at him.

Gajeel stepped in front of the attack. As quick as a flash of lightning, he grabbed all the needles, putting them in his pocket.

Akamaru whimpered, snuggling closer to Kibas chest.

"Is he okay?" Hinata whispered.

"Yes, he's fine. But the ninken hounds from my clan can smell chakra. And according to Akamaru, they all have strong chakra."

Shino nodded, he held out his hand and a few microscopic insects flew out and landed on the three fairy ninja.

Hinata said nothing. She understood what this meant, but she felt content.

Wendy stayed behind Natsu and Gajeel, who punched the living crap out of him. He fell over, out cold.

Natsu, who picked up their scent, looked in their direction and said, "You three can come out. We already have both scrolls."

Team 8 slowly came out of their hiding spot.

Natsu pointed at Hinata and said, "HEY, I KNOW YOU!"

Hinata was as confused as a baby.

"Yeah, you're the girl who helped the stupid blonde kid with the whisker marks during the first exam." Natsu continued.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"He would not have accepted your help if I did not give him the push to do so." Natsu stated with a huge grin.

Gajeel stepped forward.

"Did you three see our fight with the waterfall ninja?"

"No, we were passing by, when Kiba smelt blood. We came to see what had happened and saw the last of them shoot the needles." Shino said plainly.

Gajeel smirked, 'I like this guy. Always straight to the point.'

Hinata looked at Wendy, who smiled at her warmly.

Wendy walked over to Hinata and stuck out her hand. Hinata slowly did the same. As this happened, a friendship was created between them, but was not yet realized.

Kiba glared at Gajeel. He had not forgotten the 'Bitch-man' comment.

He cracked his knuckles. Natsu noticed this.

"If you want to fight someone, you can fight me." Natsu said, punching his fist into his hand.

Wendy and Hinata instantly tried to stop the arguing and both teams headed to the tower.

Meanwhile with team 7...

Sasuke and Sakura where breathing very hard.

Shortly after defeating the rain ninja, another ninja tried to attack them.

But this time, it was the same grass ninja from a few days ago.

She was able to take on Sasuke, easily scaring him to where he stabbed himself in the leg to move.

The grass Nin smirked, her tongue licked her lips repeatedly.

Sakura stood there and watched as Sasuke was able to bind the grass Nin with wire and use his fire style, being guided by the wire.

As the flames died out, the grass Nin looked up. Her face had been burned off and looked like it was melting.

The wire slacked, the grass Nin jumped from her confinement and ran to hit Sasuke, who was standing there paralyzed.

The punch landed and he flew down a few branches and landed on a giant oak branch.

"MY my, you are tough."

Sasuke looked up to see the grass Nin raises out of the tree as if it was water.

Sasuke stood up and pulled out the Earth Scroll and said, "Okay, if I give you scroll, you'll leave us alone."

The Nin nodded.

Sasuke went to throw the scroll to her, when Naruto appeared next to him, his hand on Sasukes wrist, and his back to Sasuke.

"Naruto, what are you doing!?" Sasuke shouted, Scared out of his mind.

Naruto grabbed the scroll, put it in his pouch, and back handed Sasuke in the face without looking at him.

"You aren't Sasuke."

"What are you talking about? Of course I am the real Sas..."

"NO YOU AREN'T!"

Naruto turned, his eyes burned with fire.

"The Sasuke I know would never give up no matter what."

Naruto turned to Grass (I'm tired of writing 'grass ninja' so I'm naming Orochimarus disguise 'Grass').

Sasuke looked on at Naruto, not even noticing Sakura when she got to his side.

"Are you the one who sent the giant snake after me?"

Grass licked her lips, "Yes, I sent it to eat you. But it failed."

Grass rolled up her right sleeve, unveiling a black spiral tattoo.

Grass bit her thumb and spread it on the tattoo. She then made hand signs.

Grass slammed her hand into the ground, saying, "SUMMONING JUTSU."

A giant cloud appeared. Once it disappeared, another giant snake was there, with Grass onto of its head.

The snake lunged.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke and jumped along-side Naruto.

The landed in some higher branches. When they landed, Sasuke wiggled out of Sakuras grip.

The snake appeared and lunged again. Sasuke grabs Sakura and throws her to Naruto, who was on a higher branch.

Sasuke turned and the snake was 15 feet away and quickly getting closer.

He closed his eyes, waiting to get hit.

When he opened his eyes, Sasuke saw Naruto.

Naruto held a kunai in his left hand, which had pierced the snakes' mouth, and his right hand held onto the scales.

"**Hey,"** Naruto said, his voice sounding deeper, **"You aren't hurt are you..."**

Naruto looks up.** "Scaredy Cat."**

His eyes are blood red and his pupils are slits.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, he activated his Sharingan. Sasuke saw that Naruto was releasing corrosive orange chakra.

Naruto yanked out the kunai, spun around, and punched the snake, sending it flying.

Grass jumped off as it puffed out of existence. She licked her lips as she dodged the barrage of punches Naruto threw at her.

'This kid, he must be the jinchuriki of the Kyubi.' Grass thought as she continued to dodge.

'If we continue, I might lose. So let's fix that.'

Grass channeled chakra into her fingers. Blue-purple flames appeared on her finger tips.

As Naruto jumped at her, Grass rammed her hand into Naruto's Stomach, 'Three-Pronged Seal'

As soon as she removed her hand from his stomach, Naruto felt his chakra drain out of him. He landed and collapsed.

Grass panted.

A kunai zipped past her pasty face.

She turned to see Sasuke, kunai in his right hand.

Grass laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke managed to say.

"What I find funny is that you stand there, bravely, but your shaking like a child."

She ran through some hand signs, stopping at the double half ram sign.

Sasuke let out a yell. He turned his head to see Grass's head at his neck, biting him. He looked back at her body to see her neck had stretched.

Grass pulled back and stepped back. Sasuke gripped where she had bit him. Three black tomoe appeared on his neck.

"What...did...you do?" He grunted.

"Just a farewell gift. Until next time, Sasuke."

At this Grass sunk into the tree branch and Sasuke collapsed.

Sakura, who just woke up, saw Sasuke fall. She Jumped to him and Naruto. She made sure they were alive before moving them.

With Natsu...

Team 8 and Natsu's group made it to the tower. It was three stories high and looked abandoned.

The two teams split up and entered two different doors.

Once inside, Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel saw a white poster with words on it.

It said:

**If both Heaven and Earth open their doors,**

**Then Hell shall open its door.**

Wendy took out the Scrolls. Gajeel and Natsu were still thinking about what it meant.

"Guys we have to open them." Wendy said.

"But that crazy snake lady told us not to." Natsu said.

"Yeah, but that was when we were in the forest, dumb-ass." Gajeel said.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT?"

_**POOF**_

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!"

Two armored hands grabbed their skulls and slammed them together.

"ERZA-SENSEI!?" they shouted.

They looked and, low and behold, was their sensei, Erza Scarlet.

She wore her custom made Heart Kreuz armor, with her hair down.

"Well, at least you haven't forgotten me."

"Aye." Was all Natsu could say, he was sweating up a storm.

(1) I love the Legend of Zelda series. This is from LoZ Majora's Mask, which came out for the N64 in 2000 and it has a 3DS remake coming out in March of 2015


	7. Chapter 7: Curse of the Sound

I'M BACK. Sorry for the wait. School and what not. I would like to mention to those who want Lucy in the story. She will be in the story, but won't arrive until the third round along with the others.

Also, I have mentioned Natsu and Gajeels secondary dragon slayer element abilities. I will have Wendy have a secondary element. But I don't know what to choose.

Have Wendy be the:

The White-Sky Dragon Slayer

OR

The Poison-Sky Dragon Slayer

Send in Votes. Will go on till the third round for she won't reveal she has the power to do it.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _=Inner Voice/Tailed Beast

**"Hey"**= Summoning/Dragon

Chapter 7: Curse of the Sound

Natsu was shoving food into his mouth as if his life depended on it.

"So disgusting. Keep this up and you will choke." Erza said, while punching him in the head.

Natsu actually started to choke.

Gajeel ran behind Natsu, while his arm transformed into his iron club, and hit Natsu in the back.

Natsu gasped, small chunks of food shooting out. His back was now out of alignment.

"Wendy, fix his back." Was all Erza and Gajeel said.

Team Natsu was, as you guessed, eating dinner in a private room inside the tower, where the three Exceeds met them a few hours earlier.

With Team 8

Team 8 was in another room with their sensei.

Kurenai was happy that her team made it through the second exam, but noticed something was off.

Kiba was more quiet than ever. Shino... was Shino. Hinata looked more confident. Her smile was very clear. She was happy to have made a new friend.

Team Natsu

Erza looked over her students.

Natsu was being his normal loud self with Happy, but he seemed to be thinking and had a distant look in his eyes.

Gajeel was talking to Lily about the second exam, while munching on the senbon needles.

Wendy was smiling very brightly. She had made a new friend, who, like her, did not like to fight, but could kick serious ass if pushed to the limit.

With Naruto...

Sakura was tired.

She knelt in front of the tree that covered both Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura panted.

She threw a kunai at a timid rabbit a few minutes earlier.

Sakura was worried about, not just her teammates, but herself. She knew she was not great at taijutsu or ninjutsu.

She closed her eyes and instantly passed out.

Team 10...

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino were jumping through the trees on their way to the tower.

"Since the Uchiha is out cold, and the stupid blondes out, the pink haired girl is going to be easy picking, just like her teammates."

They stopped.

Shikamaru saw a group of sound ninja. There were participants in the Exams.

The three continued on their way and Team 10 followed.

Team 7...

Sakura woke up suddenly when a loud noise vibrated through the trees. She jumped up and saw three sound nin.

Two were boys and the third was a girl.

One of the guys had bandages on his face, except on one of his eyes. He had what looked like straw on his back and wore grey camo shirt.

The second had a pale yellow shirt, grey pants, a scarf and bandages on his arms.

The girl had a scarf, long black hair, a grey camo shirt, and grey pants.

They all wore their head bands on their heads.

"So, pinky woke up. All well. We can kill her and her teammates and take their scroll." The mummy looking one said in a deep gravelly voice.

"Dosu, we can take our time. Remember, Lord Orochimaru wanted us to fight the Uchiha, not kill him in his sleep like cowards." The other guy said.

"Shut up, you two. We need to deal with pinky here before we do that." The girl said.

"Don't tell me what to do, Kin. And Zaku keep an eye out for other teams." Dosu said.

Sakura stood up, kunai in hand.

Kin laughed.

"So pinky wants to fight. So be it."

A huge gust of wind picked up and hit Sakura. She looks over and sees Zaku with his hands out and pointed at her.

Sakura threw the kunai at him. Zaku dodged and ran behind her and struck her.

Team 10...

As they watched, Ino felt angry.

'How can they take pleasure in hurting a person.'

Shikamaru noticed her body tense.

With Sakura...

Sakura was doing her best to protect her team. She used the substitution jutsu over and over again.

Kin got behind her and grabbed her pink hair.

"You became a ninja, and yet you neglect to train in your abilities. I bet you spend more time grooming your hair.

Sakura started to cry.

She pulled out a kunai and slashed her hair, cutting Kins wrist.

Sakura pulled out kunai and charged.

She jumped at Zaku, who through kunai at her.

She kept going and punched him and bit down on his arm, hard.

"WHAT THE FUCK! GET OFF ME YOU STUPID BITCH!" Zaku shouted, while punching her in the head.

Sakura groaned as each punch landed. She refused to let go.

Team 10...

That was it.

Chouji performed his human boulder jutsu and attacked Dosu and Kin.

Zaku got up and punched Sakura in th stomach, making her let go.

He thrust his hand forward and Air shot out of his hands, stopping Chouji.

Dosu lifted his right sleeve, revealing a metal contraption on his hand. He went to flick it when he stopped.

"What! Why can't I move?"

" Shadow possession complete."

Dosu looked over and saw Shikamaru.

"Kin," He yells at her, "Take him out now!"

All Kin did was draw a kunai and push it against her throat.

"If you want your teammate to live, I suggest you leave and leave your scroll."

Dosu saw Inos body out cold.

Zaku, who managed to get away from Chouji, ran up and hit Kin. Blood shot out of both Kins and Inos mouths.

'So whatever happens to the body she is possessing happens to her own.'

Ino released the jutsu. Chouji reformed with his team. Zaku and Kin, who woke up, walked behind Dosu.

At that moment, Sakura attacked, severally wounding Dosu. He retaliated by kicking her in the back.

Then a huge wave of darkness spread across the small battlefield.

Sasuke emerged from the tree trunk.

He had his sharingan activated and had strange markings on the left side of his face, neck, arm, and leg.

"Sakura," He said coldly, "Who did this to you?"

Sakura was scared.

Sasuke smiled.

He vanished and appeared behind Dosu. Sasuke grabbed him and jumped up and forced him, head first, into the ground.

Kin attacked next.

Sasuke caught her punch and threw her against a tree.

"YOU BASTARD!" Zaku yelled. Sasuke vanished again.

Sasuke grabbed both of Zaku's arms and pulled back, one foot on his back.

"You seem very proud of these arms of yours. So how about I remove them." He said, smirking like a psychopath.

Zaku screamed as his arms were being pulled out of their sockets.

A noise echoed through the trees. Sasuke let go of Zakus arms and covered his ears.

Dosu picked up both of his team mates and placed the Heavens Scroll and disappeared.

Sasuke stayed there. The marks receding into the mark. After they disappeared her fell.

Sakura caught him. She was crying. She saw curse mark and made a note to tell Kakashi about it.

Naruto woke up. Firstly he felt weaker, chakra wise, and second, he was hungry.

He saw Sakura crying over Sasukes limp body.

'If I was in his possession, she wouldn't give three flying fucks if I died.' Naruto thought.

'At least I have Hinata to lean on for comfort.'

Naruto then noticed that Chouji was munching on some chips.

"Hey Chouji, give me some chips now!" He yelled, freaking everyone out.

"Be quiet Naruto. Sasuke is trying to rest and with you being loud, he might not get it," Ino said, very hotly.

Naruto scoffed at that and went over to the scroll, which he picked up and placed in his pouch.

Naruto felt angry. He did not know why everyone treated him differently.

He clenched his hand and blood seeped out of his palm.

After an hour both teams worked their way to the tower together.

Sakura and Ino worrying about Sasuke pissed Naruto off so much.

Naruto stayed in the very back of the group and slipped away without them noticing and went on ahead of the group a different and safer route, while leaving a shadow clone in his place. All he wanted was to be with Hinata.

Natsu...

Natsu and his team were out on the balcony of the tower watching for other teams.

Natsu sniffed and smelt a familiar scent. He looked over and saw Naruto run towards the tower.

Natsu jumped off and met with Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8: Prelim Fights Pt 1

Sup people.

Okay, to start off, I thank the four who voted.

They are:

Zades

Daxen123

Richboylion

Ladyevil015

They are the only ones who voted, not going to say what they voted for. Want it to be a surprise.

For those who haven't voted yet here is a new rule:

You must send me what element she should have and a description of Wendy when she is in Her - Sky Dragon Mode.

Have Wendy be the:

The White-Sky Dragon Slayer

OR

The Poison-Sky Dragon Slayer

Send in Votes. Will go on till the third round for she won't reveal she has the power to do it.

Also, I still want to know who you want to be at the third round.

Should I include all those who went to cheer on fairy tail at the Grand Magic Games or only the Tenrou Island team. Any additional people can be sent. Also other people from other guilds like the twin dragons of Sabertooth.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _=Inner Voice/Tailed Beast

**"Hey"**= Summoning/Dragon

Chapter 8: Preliminary fights Pt 1

"Why the hell are you not with your team?"Natsu asked.

"They are down the path way and about 64 feet away."Naruto replied.

'Wait. How do I know that?' he instantly thought.

PUNCH

"OWWWW!"

Naruto held his head as a giant red lump appeared. He looks up to see Erza, her fist steaming.

"You never leave or abandon your team. They might get in trouble and you could help them."

"Yeah, right. Just like all the other times they NEEDED me, they didn't."

Natsu gulped. Erza did not like to be talked back to.

Erza smiled.

"Well, then prove them wrong. I can tell you hold great power and can do what you can to protect those close to you."

Naruto looked at her. She had stars shining around her.

"Thank you..."

"NARUTO!"

Sakura came out of nowhere and began to pummel Naruto.

Erza stepped in and grabbed Sakura by the arm.

"Why in the hell are you attacking him?"

"HE LEFT US BEHIND KNOWING THAT SASUKE WAS HURT!"

Erza glanced at Naruto. "Those two were being watched by another team, so it doesn't matter anyway. No one ever really cared if I was with them or not."

A sad look spread over his face. Naruto simply walked past everyone and entered the tower.

Natsu walked in with him. "Hey, who is the pink haired chick? And why do you let her hit you like that?"

"I used to have this crush on her. But she is obsessed on Sasuke because he is the last Uchiha."

"So why do you let her hit you?"

Naruto looked at him.

"I have my reasons. But I'm tired. I need to rest."

And with that he walked into the tower.

Naruto and the rest of them walked into the tower and met Iruka.

"Welcome and congratulations for making it past the second round."

Naruto smiled. Iruka was one of few who had been nice to him as a child.

Sasuke and Sakura merely nodded. Team 7 entered the room and noticed several other teams.

Team 7, 8, 9, and 10 had made it, along with Kabutos team and the sound ninja from before.

Team Natsu, their Exceeds, and their sensei where there.

Natsu was happy to finally getting to continue the exam. Wendy was talking to Hinata and Gajeel stood there, bored.

Sasuke was grinning. He could not wait.

After Team 7 gathered with the rest of the group, the Hokage stepped forward.

"Welcome everyone. I congratulate you for passing the second exam. But we have to many people so we are going to have an elimination round."

As he said this, a giant screen appeared. A man, who had a sickly look about him, appeared. He wore a standard chunin flak jacket and shinobi pants.

"(cough) I am Hayate Gekko. We will pick two people to fight. But before I continue, those who wish to drop out may leave. (cough)If you leave it will not affect your teammates."

Kabuto and a few others dropped out.

"Okay, the rules are simple. You win by either knocking out your opponent or your opponent gives up.(cough) Killing your opponent if frowned upon, but not illegal."

Every one nodded.

"Okay. Let's see who goes first."

The screen had names rotate fast. It stopped at Sasukes name and man from Kabutos team named Yoroi Akado.

The said ninja stayed in their places while the others went up onto the balcanies with their sensei.

Sasuke looked at Yoroi, who wore circular shades and a blue mask over his face.

Hayate stepped forward and asked if they were ready. Each nodded.

"And...BEGIN!"

Yoroi disappeared and slugged Sasuke in the back. Sasuke quickly grabbed Yorois hand and pulled him over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground.

As this transpired, Orochimaru watched as a the Jonin instructor.

Sasuke felt weak. Yoroi was able to break his hold and punched Sasuke in the chest, his hands glowing with chakra.

Sasuke was able to put two and two together. Yoroi was stealing his chakra.

Sasuke ran forward and vanished. Yoroi was then sent flying into the air.

Sasuke appeared behind him. He was about to attack when his curse mark activated.

Orochimaru's eyes bulgded.

'No. I won't let this thing take over.' Sasuke thought. The curse mark reverted back.

Sasuke twirled and axe kicked Yoroi in the stomach multiple times.

When they reached the ground he shouted," Lions Barrage."

Yoroi was out.

"(cough) Winner: Sasuke Uchiha." Hayate said.

Kakashi went down to Sasuke and grabbed him. The shunshined out of there.

Natsu was curious to why he did, but it was irrelevant.

The screen was already picking other names.

SHINO ABURAME VS. ZAKU ABUMI

The two stepped down and stood in front of each other.

Zaku had one arm in a sling. Shino took note of this and waited.

"(cough) You two ready?" Hayate asked.

Both nodded.

"And...BEGIN!"

Shino thrust his arms forward and hundreds upon hundreds of insects appeared. The insects surrounded Zaku.

"I suggest you give up. You only have one arm to defend yourself." Shino said calmly.

Zaku gritted his teeth. He then smirked. He then thrust both arms and shouted, "JOKES ON YOU, LOSER!"

Gusts of wind shot towards Shino. Shino stood still.

The sound of screams and ruptures echoed through the room.

Zakus arms had gaping holes in them. Small insects flew out and went towards their master.

"Winner: Shino Aburame." Hayate announced.

A med team came and took Zaku to the Med room.

Meanwhile...

Kakashi was looking at Orochimaru. He had just finished sealing Sasukes curse mark. Sasuke had passed out.

"Well, it seems it will be awhile until he seeks me out for power."

Kakashi uncovered his sharingan and performed his Lightning Blade.

Orochimaru turned and walked away and said, "Sasuke will be mine soon enough."

Kakashi heaved deep breaths.

'Just like before. I couldn't attack him.'

Back with the others...

Shino sat back down and looked at the screen for the next match.

GAJEEL REDFOX VS. MISUMI TSURUGI

Gajeel smirked and cracked his knuckles.

Both people entered the ring.

Like Yoroi, Misumi wore glasses and a mask.

"Are you ready?"

Nods.

"And...BEGIN!"

Misumi went through a series of hand signs and his body wrapped itself around Gajeel.

"Like my jutsu. I can dislocate my bones and become more flexible."

"Huh, It's not enough to beat me." Gajeel says.

"Well then. Let's see you back that up after I snap your neck."

Misumi tightened his grip. Gajeels neck stayed safe.

"What? Why can't I do it."

Gajeel said nothing.

He simple leaned his head forward and slammed the back into Misumis face, breaking his nose and knocking out a few teeth.

"You may be able to dislocate your bones, but not your head. I'm not called Iron Head and Black Steel for nothing." Gajeel said, throwing Misumis limp body off of him.

"Winner: Gajeel Redfox."

Erza smiled. Gajeel had fought a battle without revealing his strength. He did not need to.

Gajeel watched his opponent be carried off while he sat with his team. He turned his attention to the screen.

SAKURA HARUNO VS. INO YAMANAKA

The said kunoichi walked into the ring, each determined to win.

"You two ready?"

Nods.

"And...BEGIN!"

Both girls rushed at each other and continued to attack relentlessly.

Sakura punched Ino in the head, while Ino hit her in the shoulder.

They jumped apart and panted. Both were tired.

They remembered how they had met and how their friendship fell apart.

Ino pulls a kunai and cuts her ponytail.

Ino threw the hair and it spread all over the floor.

Sakura gets caught in the hair as it was powered by Inos chakra.

Ino used her mind transfer jutsu and tried to have Sakura give up, but was pushed out by Inner Sakura.

Both of them passed out and the match was called as a draw.

Both Sakura and Ino were allowed to stay as they were not badly injured.

Once they woke up they saw Tenten walking into the ring.

They looked and saw the screen.

WENDY MARVOL VS. TENTEN

Wendy nervously walked towards Tenten.

Hayate looked at both of them.

'This girl...she does not seem like a fighter. She probably is not use to it.'

Hayate cleared his throat. "Alright, you two ready?"

Both nodded.

"And...BEGIN!"

Tenten jumped back and pulled out a pair of scrolls. Wendy prepared herself and got into her fighting stance(Make one up yourself).

Tenten unraveled both scrolls and many weapons shot out of small container seals.

Wendy pulled her head back and shouted, " SKY DRAGON ROAR!"

A whirl pool shot out of her mouth and Tentens weapons were thrown on the ground.

Stands...

Everyone, minus Wendys teammates, had their mouths slammed against the ground. Each person thinking, "How did a little girl use a wind release without weaving hand signs or channeling her chakra."

Wendy...

Wendy was looking at Tenten, waiting for her next attack. The weapons disappeared and were once again flying through the air.

Tenten was sure Wendy had to have time to attack.

"SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK!"

Wendy swung both arms and wind deflected the weapons and hit Tenten.

Tenten was slammed against the wall. She looked up to see Wendy's eyes. They were no longer showing fear. They showed confidence and strength.

Tenten got up and said, "I give up."

Wendy signed in relief. She as happy not having to show any more of her strength, which she shivered. Erza had strictly told them not to show their powers unless necessary, but Wendy did right off the bat.

"(cough) Winner: Wendy Marvol."

Wendy walked over to Tenten and stuck out her hand with a smile.

"That was a nice match. Your handling of weapons was amazing. After this you should meet my sensei. She is really into weapons."

Tenten, who was shocked, shook her hand and agreed to meet up with Wendy to see her teacher.

Natsu was happy both Gajeel and Wendy won their fight, but he could not wait to fight his opponent.

Wendy and Tenten returned to their teams. As soon as Wendy arrived, Erza patted her on the head.

"Hey, good fight Wendy." Happy said, who was flying along-side Carla and Lily to get a better view.

"Yes, that girl is really skilled in weapons, but lacks hand-to-hand combat skills." Lily said.

Carla just smiled.

Gajeel said that she really did not need to use her power, but Wendy said it was habit of using her magic. Natsu agreed with Wendy and checked the screen.


	9. Chapter 9: Prelim Fights Pt2

Sup people.

Some thing was brought up.

I Know I am probably going to lose readers, but a fellow author asked me about the sand/sound invasion, she had asked if I was going to add Gaara. I'll leave this up to a vote.

And to whoever bitched about the fight scenes being too short and lame, I say that you can just F**k Yourself.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _=Inner Voice/Tailed Beast

**"Hey"**= Summoning/Dragon

Chapter 9: Preliminary Fights Pt 2

The names on the screen spun and everyone was on edge.

Natsu was eager to fight and wanted to fight badly. He nearly fell off the railing twice.

Two names appeared.

SHIKAMARU NARA VS. KIN YSUCHI

"A what a drag." Shikamaru groaned as he made his way down the steps.

Kin smirked as she made her way down.

Both of them walked to the center and Hayate stepped in.

"Ready?"

"It's a drag, but yeah I'm ready." Shikamaru said lazily.

Kin just nodded her head.

"And...BEGIN!"

Kin jumped back and grabbed a few senbon with little bells attached to the ends. Seeing them made Gajeels mouth water.

Shikamaru readied his shadow possession jutsu and a hand shadow appeared. The hand deflected all the senbon.

Kin smirked and began to wave back and forth as if she was gas. Shikamaru knew he was trapped in a genjutsu.

"Hah, no one has been able to escape me when they are trapped." Kin said, her form splitting up and copies surrounded Shikamaru.

Kin grabbed another set of senbon when she couldn't move. Kin noticed that a shadow was connected to hers.

"But when you got an ability that only works on real people, that genjutsu is useless." Shikamaru said.

He reached for his weapon pouch, which Kin mimicked him and did the same, and pulled out a shuriken.

Shikamaru through the star and so did Kin. Both flew past the other and headed towards the other persons head. Shikamaru quickly bent backwards and caused Kin to hit her head against the wall.

"Winner: Shikamaru Nara." Hayate said.

Shikamaru walked back to his team as Kin was taken to the hospital.

The names on the screen started to spin. Natsu leaned off the railing in anticipation.

KIBA INUZUKA VS. NARUTO UZUMAKI

"Yes, I get to fight the dead last. This will be a cake walk, right Akamaru."

BARK

Kiba STRUTTED down the steps while Naruto walked down the other side.

Both ninja stood in front of the other and waited for Hayate.

"(Cough) Ready?"

Both nodded.

"Ready...BEGIN!"

Kiba took Akamaru out off his sweater and faced Naruto.

"Hmm, Man-Beast Mimicry: TUNNELING FANG."

Kibas nails turned to fangs and he crouched down like a wild beast.

Kiba started to spin and rammed into Naruto over and over again.

'If it wasn't for that snake bastard, I would be able to handle this.' Naruto thought.

Kiba came back for another attack, when Naruto sidestepped and grabbed Kiba mid spin and slammed his head into the ground.

Naruto took deep breaths while Kiba got back up.

At this point, Akamaru was with Kiba, who pulled out two pills.

"I didn't think that the Dead Last would force us to resort to these." Kiba said, popping one into his mouth and gave one to Akamaru, whose fur rose up and turned red.

Naruto crossed his fingers, "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

A total of ten Narutos appeared and rushed Kiba and Akamaru.

"FANG OVER FANG." Kiba shouted and both he and Akamaru spun into small tornados. Both hit Naruto and his clones dispelling them.

Naruto got up and summoned more clones.

Kiba hunched over and Akamaru jumped on his back.

PUFF

Akamaru now transformed into Kiba. They did another Fang over Fang.

Naruto took all the hits along with his clones.

Kiba and Akamaru finished their assault and he turned to Naruto with a grin on his face.

"See Akamaru. I told you the Dead Last was going to be a cake walk. Hey Naruto."

Naruto, who was barely standing, looked up.

"You aren't going to be Hokage. I will, for I am mor..."

Kiba as cut short as Akamaru was sent flying into the wall and returned to normal.

"What did you do?" Kiba growled.

Kiba failed to notice that Narutos nails had become claws, his teeth became sharp fangs, his hair wild and demonic. But his eyes. Blood red and black slits as pupils.

Naruto got on all fours, growling. He as angry. Everyone had put him down and made fun of him.

'But that ends NOW.' Naruto thought.

Naruto let out a roar, it sounded inhuman. Everyone covered their ears.

Naruto rushed towards Kiba and disappeared. Next thing he knew, Kiba was against the wall, being held up by the collar of his shirt by Naruto.

Naruto started to punch Kiba. In the head and stomach. Naruto let him go, and kneed him as he fell.

Naruto prepared to continue. He walked towards Kibas limp form. He rose his hand, claws ready, when...

**BAM...**

Erza had hit him in the head with her knocking out and resealing the kyuubi's chakra.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto, whose head swelled, looked to Erza smiling and Hinata hugging him. Naruto looked over and saw Wendy healing Kiba.

Naruto closed his eyes and got up.

"Thank you Hinata, Miss Erza."

Erza ruffled his hair. "Please, call me Erza."

Naruto nodded.

Hinata smiled. She was able to help Naruto and not faint.

After they got back up the stairs, the names on the screen started to spin again.

Lee was eagerly waiting.

"This time, Lee, you will be picked and will fight and win." Gai said, with such grace a demon would cry.

"Yes, Gai-sensei."

NEJI HYUUGA VS. HINATA HYUUGA

"Good luck Hinata." Naruto said.

Both Hyuuga made their way down and Neji opened his mouth, " Lady Hinata. You will fail and lose this fight. Fate has deemed it so. So give up."

Hayate asked if they were ready. Both nodded.

"Alright...BEGIN!"

Both Hyuuga got into their family stances and thought, ' BYUAKUGAN.'

The nerves in their faces popped out and their eyes looked strained.

"COME ON HINATA. YOU CAN BEAT THIS PRICK." Naruto shouted.

Hinata smiled and attacked which was blocked and countered by Neji and she got jabbed seven times, shutting down her chakra points.

Hinata gasped and quickly picked herself up and landed a strike on Neji's inner thigh, crippling his leg.

Neji, wobbling on one leg, fell over. He spun and tripped Hinata and aimed a jab at her heart chakra point.

Hinata saw this and blocked, sacrificing her shoulder to continue fighting.

Hinata used both feet and slammed them into Neji's oncoming chest and pushed herself out of his range. Once she got up, Hinata looked at Neji.

"Lady Hinata, just give up. With just one arm, you can't beat me." Neji said coldly.

Hinata clenched her fist. All she had wanted was to be close and have a bond with her cousin. But, with the way he is now, it seemed hopeless.

Pulling back her fist, Hinata concentrated chakra into her hand. The chakra engulfed her hand and took the form of a lion head.

"GENTLE STEP TWIN LION FIST!"

Two lion heads shot out of her hand and headed straight for Neji.

'How could she do that," Neji thought. ' that technique is an advanced Hyuuga attack.'

"PALM ROTATION!"

Neji started to spin, a blue-wish white dome appeared, and blocked the lions.

Hinata closed the gap between them and went to strike Neji in the chest area. Neji dodged and chopped Hinata in the neck. She fell over, unconscious.

Neji stood over her body. He nudged her body until she was on her back. He thrust his hand toward her heart chakra point.

Neji was stopped by Gai, Kakashi, and Kurenai.

Neji scowled.

"Neji, you never strike the heart, especially if the opponent is your own flesh and blood." Kurenai said, venom spilt from her mouth with every word.

They released him and Neji walked back to his team.

Naruto and Wendy ran towards Hinata.

"Hinata... Hinata can you hear me.?" Naruto asked, worry filled his voice.

Wendy placed her hand on Hinata's head. "She is fine, she is just sleeping."

Wendy placed both hands on Hinata's shoulder and they glowed a faded green white.

Naruto stared in amazement. He knew what Wendy was doing.

"Well, I leave her in your hands, Wendy. Take care of her."

Naruto rose and glanced at Neji.

'I swear that I will beat that prick and avenge Hinata.'

Naruto returned to his place with Kakashi and Sakura.

Wendy had Hinata sent to the hospital to rest. She then returned to her own team.

"(COUGH) Okay, lets continue."

Four names swapped across the screen. Natsu sat down, not even looking at the board.

ROCK LEE VS. NATSU DRAGNEEL

Both fighters jumped from where they were and landed in-front of Hayate, who had a WTF look on his face.

'So fast. I didn't even see him,' Natsu thought. 'I will have to rely on my sense of smell.'

Hayate wasn't even phased. He had seen the fourth Hokage Hiraishin technique first hand several years before.

"Alright, you two ready?"

Both nodded.

"Ready...BEGIN!"

Natsu charged at Lee, who took up his fighting stance. Natsu threw a punch at Lee's head. But all he punched was air.

"LEAF HURRICANE!"

Lee round housed Natsu in the head, shattering the ground.

"Never let your enemies get behind you. That was taught to me by Gai-sesnei."

Natsu shot up.

"WHOO, that got the blood flowing."

He turns, showing he wasn't even injured. Lee quickly prepared himself.

Natsu smirked. He punched his hands together and cracked his knuckles.

Natsu looked at Erza. "Erza, I can't keep my end or the deal."

And with that Natsu slammed his fists together and a orange-red seal with a dragon head in the center appeared.

Natsu pulled his hand in-front of his mouth as he took a deep breath.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

Flames erupted and spread like crazy. It was launched at Lee.

Lee quickly evaded it and responded with another leaf hurricane. Natsu spun around, right fist ablaze, punched Lees oncoming foot. Natsu swung his other fiery fist towards Lees stomach, but was kicked in the head.

Lee sent Natsu flying. Lee ran, with amazing speed, and drop kicked Natsu, who as still in the air, into the ground.

Natsu got back up.

"Man, that one actually hurt." He says, cracking his neck.

He looked at Lee...and started to laugh, while pointing at Lees face.

"Erza.. his eyebrows are like bushy-brow Yukas!"

He continued laughing.

Lee, who paled, looked like a wave of hatred slam into him.

Lee ran and punched Natsu in the face and body. Natsu erupted in a spiral flame. Lee jumped back.

"Your little punches and kicks aren't going to be enough to beat me...UH, what's your name again?'"

Everyone anime dropped.

Lee huffed, " My name is Rock Lee. And if my normal attacks won't work, then I'll use something stronger."

Lee knelt and lifted up one of his leg warmers. He took off a set of weights on both legs. He let them fall, leaving small craters.

Natsu wiped his lips, his mouth was watering. It had been a while since someone had given him a good fight.

Lee was now undoing his bandages a little. Once he was done, he pulled his arms back and concentrated.

'Open: Gate of Opening.'

Lee's body turned the color of a radish and his eyes turned white, the nerves popped out as well. A green aura surrounded Lee and strong winds whipped the air.

Everyone looked impressed.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is Lee doing?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked at Lee. 'Opening: Gates of Life and Pain.'

"There are eight chakra limiters, or gates, in the human body. If you are able to open one, you exert enormous power. But the strain that is put on your body is also enormous."

He and Sakura continued to view the fight.

'Opening: Gates of Limit and View.'

In a second, Lee disappeared and had wrapped Natsu in bandages and jumped, pulling him along, Natsu's scarf flailed behind him.

Lee turned upside down and started to spin.

"HIDDEN LOTUS!"

Natsu's head was buried through concrete and into the soil under it.

Lee jumped on his feet and was taking deep breaths.

Everyone, including Erza, was amazed. But that amazement was short live as Natsu started to kick, yelling about someone helping him out.

Natsu shot out, as he used a dragon roar, and landed on his feet. His spiky salmon hair was now somewhat compressed on his head, blood oozed all across his face, all puffed up and blue.

"Ugh... its moving. Make the room stop."

Natsu swayed, covering his mouth, vomit slightly oozing through his fingers.

Everyone in the balcony anime dropped, except Natsu's team.

"So, he got motion sick from _that_?" Carla asked/stated.

"Aye." Happy said quietly, munching on a mackerel.

Lee was taking deep breaths. It had been a long time since he did the Hidden Lotus. He also swayed back and forth.

Natsu, finally getting over his weakness, wiped his face of all the blood and looked at Lee.

"That was pretty good. Since you went all out, I guess it's my turn."

Natsu punched his hand again, he crouched down, hands extended away from his body.

"The flames in my right hand (Hand light up) and the flame in my left (Same) put them together," he rose his hands above his head, both flames combining into a giant sphere. Natsu jumped up and shouted, "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"

He threw the flames and they engulfed the entire room. Lee snapped out of his stupor and jumped out of the oncoming flames, but was caught.

Everyone cringed, but felt no pain.

The Sandaime opened his eyes to see fire an inch from his face.

Thirty seconds goes by and the flames die down. Natsu emerged from the flames, unscathed. Lee was on the ground, body covered in burns.

Natsu walked up the balcony steps and laid Lee near Wendy, who had started to heal Lees wounds.

Hayate was amazed that Natsu had such control over fire. Even though it was so close, it wasn't hot.

Hayate cleared his throat.

"Will Chouji Akimichi and Dosu Kinuta step forward."

Chouji started to shake. He had seen Dosu fight and was thinking of forfeiting, until...

"Chouji," He looks over and sees Asuma smiling, "If you win we'll go to barbeque."

"ALRIGHT!" Chouji shouted, fire burning in his eyes.

He went down and met Dosu.

"Ready?"

Both nod.

"Alright...BEGIN!"

"Expansion Jutsu: Human Boulder!" Chouji shouted and charged on and tried to mow Dosu into the dirt.

Dosu evaded the attack and Chouji crashed into the wall. Dosu walked over and placed his hand on Chouji's body and hit the contraption. Chouji's jutsu cancelled and he was out for the count.

"Winner: Dosu Kinuta."

The Sandaime stood up and cleared his throat.

"I congratulate those who passed. The third round will be an all out elimination tournament. If you lose a fight, you still have the chance to become chunin. Now let's draw numbers for the finals."

Hayate stood with a box in his hand and all the finalists drew numbers. Kakashi drew for Sasuke.

NARUTO-1

NEJI-2

SASUKE-3

NATSU-4

GAJEEL-5

SHINO-6

SHIKAMARU-7

WENDY-8

DOSU-9

"The fight between Wendy and Dosu will decide who will fight Shikamaru. Now, you have one month to prepare. The finals will be held in the largest arena and I look forward to your fights. DISMISSED."

And with that the elderly Hokage puffed into smoke and everyone exited the tower and went to train for the finals.


	10. Chapter 10 New Training and Toads

Hello my readers. I'm so sorry for the wait. School was going at us for finals. And I wanted to make it as long as I could, so I stayed up until 12 writing.

And yes, I will change the prelim fights a little to make it better okay.

And I will add Gaara and his siblings as the Kazekage bodyguards.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _=Inner Voice/Tailed Beast

**"Hey"**= Summoning/Dragon

Chapter Ten: New Training and Toads

Two days later...

Naruto and Sakura finishing their visit to Lee, who was sent to the hospital despite Wendy healing his burns.

Lee had promised to 'get better in not a day longer, no an hour, a minute, or a second', which had Sakura tell him not to push himself.

"Sakura, do you think Kakashi is going to train me and Sasuke for the next round?" Naruto asked, his hands behind his head, eyes closed.

Sakura skuffed.

"Yeah, right. You aren't even going to beat Neji in your fight, so why would Kakashi-sensei train you?"

Naruto clenched his hands.

"Who said I couldn't beat Neji? If I train hard enough, I can win."

Sakura rolled her eyes and left the hospital. Naruto stood there.

'I can't wait to show her. I will beat that asshole for hurting Hinata.'

"Yo."

Naruto turned to see Kakashi and a fellow jonin with bandana headband and circular shades.

With Natsu...

Natsu was walking through the village with Happy.

"Man, I can't believe Wendy is getting special dragon slayer training with Erza and Gajeel and Lily are off training in that forest we had entered."

Happy flew next to Natsu and landed on his shoulder.

"Aye, but that doesn't mean that you can't train independently. But it would be better to find a place nice and far from the village so you don't destroy it by mistake." Happy shrugged.

"WHAT! You think I can't be careful?" Natsu yelled, getting a few stares from the villagers and shop keepers.

Happy nodded and fell asleep.

Natsu, pissed, stormed off towards a small forest.

Konoha's Hot Spring Resort...

Naruto was awe struck. He was being taught the water walking technique by Konohamaru's tutor, Ebisu.

As they were minding their business, Ebisu noticed a man with spiky white hair in a pony tail and traditional red and leaf green clothes and red clogs.

He was looking through a good size window crack that was showing the indoor women's spring.

Ebisu pushed his glasses up. " I shall not allow indecent actions, especially a man spying on women."

Ebisu took off running and the man turned and formed the half ram sign.

He long hair shot out, grabbed Ebisu and slammed him, head first, into the ground.

"Hey, keep it down. You want us to get caught." The man said, hair returning to normal, head looking at Ebisu's body. He wore a grey head band with the kanji for "Oil" was printed on it. Naruto was awe struck.

The man stood up and started to sneak away.

"Hey." Naruto said loudly. The women in the bath looked at the window.

The man turned to him.

"What do you want kid? Your interrupting my... _research_." He started to giggle quietly.

"WHAT?! How is peeking at women research?"

The man smirked. He reached behind him and pulled out a orange book. The front had a man chasing a woman and the back had a circle with a single diagonal line through it.

"I'm the author of The Icha Icha series."

Naruto instantly recognized the book, Kakashi was always reading it.

"Uh... Oh yeah. I need you to train me."

The man shot back in offense.

"Brat, do you even know who I am."

Naruto shook his head.

The man slammed his hand on the ground and a puff of smoke. When it cleared, he was standing on a large orange and dark green toad appeared. The man stood on the toad, in a pose.

"I am the great master Jariaya. The Toad Sage of Mount Myuoboku."

"More like Pervy-Sage to me." Naruto said.

Jariaya fell off his toad. He picked himself up and dusted himself.

"So what's this about training?"

Natsu...

Happy had woken up and saw that he was at a stream, but Natsu wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Hm,... Natsu... where are you?" Happy asked, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

All of a sudden flames erupted from the water. Steam rose from the surrounding water as it was heated up.

Natsu's head popped out of the water as the flames died.

"Oh, Happy. Did I wake you?"

Natsu swam to the shore and sat next to Happy.

"No, you didn't. I just woke up and I feel great. Want to check out the village from the sky." Happy asked, very enthusiastically.

Natsu shot up and shouted, " Oh, Hell yeah. Let's do it. But let me dry off first."

"Aye."

Naruto...

Jariaya dragged Naruto off to a waterfall and was suppose to be training, but was peeking at the three women in bikinis playing in the water.

Naruto was getting impatient, but then had an idea. He formed a hand sign.

**PUFF**

Two hands clamped over Jariaya's eyes.

"Master Jariaya," A silky smooth feminine voice said. "Will you help me in my training now."

Jariaya turned, with a huge perverted grin on his face, to see Naruto, normal, with his arms crossed.

As this happened the three women packed up and left, leaving Jariaya no choice but to teach Naruto something.

Jariaya had Naruto continue the water waling exercise. He also removed the extra seal Orochimaru had put on him and Naruto was zipping across the water as if it was solid ground. They called it a day.

Next day...

"Hey, do you remember me summoning those toads?" Jariaya asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said with a confused look on his face.

Jariaya, who bit his thumb, smeared his blood on the palm of his right hand. He quickly went through a bunch of hand signs and shoved his hand into the ground, a sealing formula appeared.

"**SUMMONING JUTSU**!"

A another orange toad appeared. But this one had a large scroll in its mouth. It opened its mouth and unraveled its tongue and handed the scroll to Naruto.

"This, brat, it the summoning scroll for toads." Jariaya said.

Naruto opened it and saw a few names, Jariaya and the Fourths Names among them.

"All you need to do is write your name in your blood and leave the finger prints of the hand you will summon with."

Naruto did as told and when he was done, the scroll rolled itself up and popped out of existence along with the toad.

Naruto looked at Jariaya.

"Well, what do I to summon the toads?"

For the next hour Jariaya slowly showed Naruto the signs and "Monkey See, Monkey Do".

But, unlike Jariaya, who was able to summon large toads, Naruto was only able to get a small tadpole.

For the next three weeks they went through the same thing.

Natsu...

Natsu was being held by Happy, who was flying above a sand/rocky mountain.

Natsu smiled. He loved it when Happy carried him, it was way better than other ways of transportation.

"Ugh...Natsu small problem." Happy said.

"What's up little buddy?"

"Out of juice."

**POP**

Happy's wings disappeared and both instantly plummeted towards the earth. Natsu grabbed Happy and held him to his chest, back facing the ground.

CRUMBLE. CRACK. SMASH.

Natsu sat up. Chunks of what was a boulder surrounded him and Happy. He looked up and saw Kakashi and Sasuke.

Natsu stood up and held Happy, who clung to his vest, into his chest. He started to walk away, when he turned and said, "If you really think that by busting boulders will make you strong, your wrong. Determination and the will to protect is what helps one to become strong."

Natsu continued. Sasuke ran in front of him.

"You tell me how you manipulate your fire?" he asked/demanded.

Natsus sent Sasuke a mean glare.

Naruto...

Naruto continually summoned over and over again tadpoles. They now where slightly further in their evolution to frogs, as they now had small legs.

"Yes, Pervy-Sage look. It has legs."

"All right brat. That's good, but it isn't a toad."

Naruto dropped. Jariaya smirked and sat next to him.

'I wonder. That could be the reason."

"Hey Naruto."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Have you ever felt a surge of power when you fought in the past?" Jariaya asked. His eyes looking at the spot where the Kyuubi's seal was located.

Naruto scratched his head, thinking about all his fights.

"well, now that you mention it, I have felt a strange power three times before."

Jariaya raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the first time was on my first C-ranked mission. I fought a boy named Haku. He had this cool ice ability and he trapped both Sasuke and me in a dome. He threw senbon at us and Sasuke took a hit and we thought he died. In that moment, I felt a great amount of chakra flow through my body, and with it I beat Haku."

"Tell me more about this chakra before you continue?" Jariaya interrupted.

"Well, in a simple way, my normal chakra would be blue. But this chakra was red."

Jariaya nodded.

"The second time was when we fought that grass nin in the Forest of Death. He sent a snake at Sasuke and I took the hit and as I held it back I felt the same power."

Jariaya nodded again.

"Then lastly was a few days before I met you. I was fighting in the Prelims for the Exam. I was fighting one of my fellow shinobi. He said things that pissed me off and the power returned, but it was a lot weaker due to the seal that snake bastard placed on me."

Jariaya nodded a third time.

'So. The Kyuubi's chakra leaks out and into Naruto during a life or death situation or in a fit of anger or stress.'

"Naruto, why don't I teach you how to harness that power?"

Naruto's head shot up.

"Sure. If it can help me in this summoning thing it will be worth it."

And with that Jariaya grabbed Naruto and walked over to a large ravine with huge spiral spikes inside.

"All you need to do is summon a toad and survive this fall." Jariaya said, calmly.

"Wait. WHAT!" Naruto yelled.

Jariaya then tossed him into the air over the opening and he floated for a split second before falling.

Naruto screamed. He closed his eyes.

'I'M ABOUT TO DIE!" Naruto thought, he felt the wind against his face. Suddenly, he didn't.

When Naruto opened his eyes. He was in a sewer, and in front of him was a giant cage. A talisman with the kanji for "SEAL" was set in the center of the cage doors.

Behind the cage, a low growl was heard. Then a giant red/orange fox appeared and looked at Naruto.

Naruto was scared for a second, but then remembered his current situation. He gulped and put on a cold look.

"All right, you stupid fox. You know what's happening, so give me your chakra!" he said/yelled the last part.

Kyubi smirked and laughed.

"**Alright kit. I'll give you chakra when needed."**

And with that chakra leaked out of cage doors and surrounded Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes. He bit his finger, did the signs, and shouted, "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

A gigantic red toad appeared. He wore a blue kimono coat and a white sash. He had a scar vertically on his left eye. He had a small(Giant) Katana blade and a giant pipe with smoke rising out of it. He had his hands and feet against the walls.

Naruto landed on his head. He quickly looked and saw no tail.

"Yes, no tail." He shouted happily.

"**WHAT THE HELL! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SUMMON ME IN SUCH A TIGHT SPACE, JARIAYA!"**


	11. Chapter 11 Toads Test

Hello everyone.

Okay, I'm on Christmas break for two weeks. So I will probably have another chapter or two.

I have added and changed the fight with Lee and Natsu, it's still the same, but something funny I forgot to add.

And someone asked me "Why didn't Natsu feel pain when he landed on the boulder?"

Well, if you remember, Wendy fixed his back, and she healed it, but her healing takes a while to be fully fine. So his back is fixed, but it is still hurt. I forgot to say that he added a temporary hardening and numbing spell on his back.

Okay on a more important note. A fellow author asked me about the fairy tail team issue. As I decided I will have the people who were on Tenrou Island show up at the third round, and yes Master Makarov will appear along with the spirit of Master Mavis Vermillian. Makarov, in the Naruto Universe and by the Kages, will be called the Sandaime Yoseikage. But by the guild he is still called Master or Gramps.

Everyone from Fairy Tail is wearing the close after the seven year gap. In the third round Gajeel will wear the close he wore on the last day of the grand magic games.

One last thing,

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**_

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _=Inner Voice/Tailed Beast

**"Hey"**= Summoning/Dragon

Chapter 11: Toads Test

All Naruto knew was that he was screwed. He was in a ravine, standing on a giant toads head, and was having his ear drums blown out.

"**JARAIYA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU. I WILL DROWN YOU IN OIL WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" **Gamabunta shouted.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, trying to get Gamabunta's attention.

Gamabunta looked and saw Naruto. He inhaled and blew out a huge cloud of smoke. He grunted and jumped out of the ravine and landed fifty feet away from it.

Naruto went up, but when Gamabunta landed, he was still in the air. Naruto landed on Gamabunta's head and rolled down his back and onto the ground.

"**What the hell do you think you're doing?"** Gamabunta asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I signed the toad contract and the Pervy-Sage threw..."

"**The Pervy-Sage? Do you mean Jaraiya, the one who calls himself the Toad Sage?"**

Naruto blinked. "Uh, yeah."

"**So he is somewhere near here, for there is no way a brat like you could summon me, Gamabunta, Boss of the Toads." **Gamabunta said, emptying the ash from his pipe.

"WHAT? NO, I WAS THE ONE WHO SUMMONED YOU, CHEIF TOAD!" Naruto shouted.

Gamabunta smirked. He liked this kid. But his manners could be improved.

"**You say that, but do you have proof of you signing the contract? Because anyone can say they did something."**

Naruto sweat dropped and deadpanned.

"Well, the Pervy-Sage has it. If I show you that I signed it, you will fight alongside me." Naruto said, a fire lit in his eyes.

He turned and saw that Jaraiya was missing.

"**Well, it seems he isn't here."** Gamabunta stated, "**But, if you can stay on my head past sundown, I'll make you my henchman, deal?" **

Naruto looked at the toad and gave a toothy grin. He showed a clenched hand to Gamabunta. "I'll stay on that head of yours and have you help me become a chunin. Believe it."

Gamabunta grinned.

Naruto jumped onto his head and the toad, without warning, started to thrash around and Naruto held on for dear life.

'This isn't going to be as easy as I first thought.'

Elsewhere...

The clinging and banging of swords could be heard throughout the training ground.

Gajeel was swinging both of his arms as Iron Dragon Clubs and Panther Lily was borrowing one of Erza's swords.

Gajeel swung in a downward vertical line, Lily blocked and dodged Gajeels other club. Lily jumped back and watched as Gajeel's body turned black and evaporated into shadows. Lily grinned and quickly turned and blocked Gajeels sneak attack.

With Erza and Wendy...

Wendy was on all fours, breathing deeply and sweating like crazy. Erza smiled and re-equipped into her normal attire.

"Good job, Wendy. Using those stronger spells are not draining your magic in one use. I'm proud of you and Gajeel and Natsu will be surprised." Erza said as she walked up to Wendy.

Wendy smiled and took Erzas hand and got up.

"Thanks to you, I was able to master them." Wendy said, with a giant smile on her face.

"And thanks to you, I got a new set of armor." Erza stated, with a smile just as big as Wendy's.

Carla walked between the two and said," Well, since you guys are tired, why don't we go to..."

BAM

"**COME ON. DON'T YOU WANT TO BE MY HENCHMAN?" **

The three looked and saw a giant toad violently shaking its head. On it was a boy with blonde hair and an orange jumpsuit.

"I HATE YOU JARIAYA!" Naruto said.

Erza looked at Wendy and Carla and said, " We didn't see anything, we didn't hear anything, and we don't know them." She meant Naruto.

Wendy and Carla nodded. " As I was saying, we should go to the indoor bath house. Also, when are the others going to arrive?"

Erza put her hand on her chin. "Well, Magnolia is a week and a half trip. So they should arrive in a few days."

After that the three left and went to the bath house.

With Fairy Tail...

Makarov was rubbing his temples. He had picked the teams for his protection for the third round and all it did was give him a head ache.

Flashback...

He was atop the railing. "Alright, you brats. I'm going to watch our dragon slayers fight in a tournament. And the hosts want me to have at least three teams of four to go with me. So here they are."

Mirajane: Gray, Juvia, Lucy

Gildarts: Levy, Lisanna, Cana

Laxus: Bickslow, Evergreen, Freed

The entire guild was sent into a series of mall complaints.

Juvia screamed that Lucy had bribed the Master into letting her be on Grays team.

End Flashback...

Makarov looked on at his teams. Juvia was holding onto Gray looking at Lucy, threatening her if she tried to take Gray away from her. Evergreen was complaining why she had to walk instead of them hitching a ride. And Cana was yelling at Gildarts about being all lovey-dovey as a father.

Makarov smiled and saw a gate appear. "The village gates are within view. And before we continue, I have to say something."

Everyone stopped and looked at him as he continued.

"I give the freedom to do whatever you want within th village, but you are not allowed to fight, start fights, or use your magic for stupid reasons. Only in a life or death situation are you allowed. And meet us at the hotel at 9 o'clock. Okay let's get moving."

The group made to the gates within an hour. And when they dispersed, Makarov went to the Hokage's office.

Konoha's local Bath House...

Erza, Wendy, and Carla were relaxing in the bath house. Wendy stretched her arms over her head and smiled.

"This is amazing isn't it?" She asked, to no one in particular.

"I second that." A voice said.

The three turned and saw the other female Fairy Tail members there, towels wrapped around their bodies and some with their hair up.

Elsewhere...

"Man, I don't know what to do. Gramps said as long as we keep out of trouble and get to the hotel by nine, we can do whatever we want." Gray said. He had strayed from the others and decided to look around and try to find something interesting.

ANBU appeared in front of Gray. "Sir, we would like you to come with us."One of them said.

"Huh, what's wrong? I haven't done anything."

"Walking around the village naked is not allowed."

Gray looked down and freaked out. He had stripped out of his clothes, again, without realizing it.

The ANBU captain took a step forward, Gray ran to find his clothes, and they gave chase.

'Huh, at least I ain't bored anymore.' Gray thought, smirking, spotting his pants in the street.

Evening, with Naruto...

The sun was setting, and Gamabunta hadn't even started to sweat from all the thrashing he was doing.

Naruto was desperately trying to stay atop Gamabunta's head. Sticking to him with chakra was difficult because of the constant movement and the moisture on the toads skin.

'Just got to keep this up for three more minutes. Then I will have passed.' He thought.

Gamabunta jumped and in midair stun, knocking Naruto off his head and he fell.

"MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

A chain of Narutos appeared and grabbed each other and grabbed Gamabunta's kimono. Naruto landed on his clones and they puffed out of existence.

Naruto breathed unevenly, he had used his shadow clones a lot that day and it was now taking its toll on him.

'Less than a minute left...' Naruto passed out and fell off of Gamabuntas head. He landed with a thump, which caught Gamabuntas attention.

'It's been a long time since anyone was able to stay on my head for so long. Not since the Fourths death.'

A scroll landed in front of him and unraveled. It was the toad summoning scroll. In it was Narutos name.

Lighting his pipe and taking a huge breath, Gamabunta released a cloud of smoke. "I already knew he was the one who summoned me. All I needed was proof if he deserved to be to have our help. Just like Lord Fukasaku did with you."

Jariaya smirked and walked away from the cliff he was at.

Gamabunta leaned forward and grabbed Naruto with his tongue. "Before I leave, I'll take you to a place of healing. It's the least I can do for all I put you through today."

And with that, Gamabunta puffed out of the forest and right in front of Konoha's hospital. He placed Naruto at the door and disappeared.

Jariaya came out of nowhere and picked Naruto up and set him up for a hospital room.

Natsu...

Natsu and Happy where flying over Konoha again, but it was night time. There was a new moon and the stars shined like small diamonds. The breeze felt good on their faces.

Running out of magic, Happy landed at the hotel and saw Erza, Wendy, and the other girls walking towards his current spot.

Natsu was greeted by many "hellos" and "how are you doings".

They entered their room and saw the master steaming. He had just finished yelling at Gray. Juvia had stepped between the two and started to hug up on Gray.

Levy looked for Gajeel and Lily. He snuck up behind her and placed his elbow on her head and said, " What a nice arm rest."

She smiled and moved her head, making him fall.

Natsu started a pillow fight. Everyone, minus Laxus and the Thunder legion, Mira, Gildarts and the Master, participated.

Everyone had fun and wasn't worried at all. What could happen.

Somewhere in Konoha...

Dosu was on the roof of the Kazekage's Hotel. He moved to the next building and looked for the Kazekage's room.

He jumped and dodged a huge fist made of sand. He looks up and sees a boy of 14 years with red hair, pale green eyes with dark rings around them, and a gourd on his back. He wore dessert clothing.

Dosu smirked. "I was ordered to kill the Kazekage. So I won't let anyone, even you, Gaara of the Sand, stop me."

Gaara narrowed his gaze. His head pulsed and he grabbed it.

'_**Let me out. Let me kill him. I want his BLOOD!"**_

Gaara grimaced and looked at Dosu. His eyes glowed yellow with a weird plus sign with four small circles.

"Mother... wants... YOUR BLOOD!" He yelled, a dark tan colored sand shot out of his gourd and shot towards Dosu, who dodged and landed a few feet from Gaara.

Sand shot towards him again. He dodged, but it quickly changed direction and snagged his leg, crushing it.

"AHH.." Was all Dosu could say. He sat up and saw Gaara in front of him, smiling like a predator about to kill its prey.

"MOTHER WILL HAVE YOUR FILTHY BLOOD!" Gaara shouted, his sand formed a strange arm and grabbed Dosu and surrounded him in sand.

Gaara rose his hand and clenched his fist and said," SAND BURRIEL!"

The sand tightened and a crunch was heard. Blood was soaked up into the sand, but it soon disappeared.

"ARE YOU HAPPY MOTHER? FRESH BLOOD WAS ALWAYS YOUR FAVORITE." Gaara said. He began to laugh. Baki watched as his student talked to his "Mother".

Gaara calmed down, his eyes returning to normal, and went inside. He then leaned against the wall till dawn.


	12. Chapter 12 Fairies in the Leaves

Hello everyone.

The requests for Wendy's secondary element is up. I have come up with what she looks like in that form.

Along with this, Gaara will have some, a small %age, control over Shukaku's power.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _=Inner Voice/Tailed Beast

**"Hey"**= Summoning/Dragon

Chapter 12: Fairies in the Leaves

Konoha Hospital

"Man, I still can't believe you actually did that. I would not do, because it seems to troublesome." Shikamaru said, while laughing at Naruto.

Naruto grinned and looked out the window. Jariaya had come by earlier, because he had to fill the giant toad foot prints that Gamabunta left behind, and decided to drop by.

Shikamaru was in because Chouji had indigestion and brought a fruit basket.

Naruto grabbed and apple and gave an evil grin. "Hey, let's eat this in front of him. It will drive Chouji crazy."

"Man, you're evil." Shikamaru grinned," Let's do it."

Both of them raced out of the room and went to Chouji's room.

Natsu...

Natsu and Happy where in one of the many training grounds. Natsu had only a day left of training before the final part of the exams. He was fighting Gray, for another argument on who was better.

Happy ate his fish and watched Natsu throw a punch at Grays head, only to be frozen and punched in the face.

"Ah, that does it, Snowflake." Natsu said, punching his fists.

Gray threw off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his underwear. "Alright, pyro, I'm going all out." He said, placing his hands together. Ice encasing his left hand and his right elbow.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist"

"Ice Make: Seven Slice Dance"

"ENOUGH!"

Erza punched both of their heads together and gave them a noogie. Releasing them, they jumped back and looked at Erza.

"Natsu, this isn't the best time to get severally injured. Tomorrow you have to fight in a tournament. So I forbid you to fight anyone until tomorrow." Erza said, with such authority it would make the master tense up.

"OH yeah Erza, we will keep that in mind." Gray said, sweating.

"Aye" Natsu replied, sweating just as much. Erza smiled. Wendy and Carla appeared out from behind her and walked to Natsu and Gray.

Suddenly, the earth around Gray started to rumble and split."GRAY, MY BELOVED." Juvia shouted, shooting out of the ground as water and wrapping around Gray, morphing back to normal.

"My beloved. Why would you leave me alone with that blonde bimbo? And why are you alone with Wendy? Are you into little girls with no bust?"

Wendy turned to stone. She knew she was a little small, but that didn't mean Juvia had to say it so meanly. Carla started to talk to Wendy, trying to snap her out of it.

Wendy collapsed and started to cry. Depression lines appeared and Erza placed her hand on Wendy's head. Wendy looked up and saw Erza. Erza smiled and turned to Juvia and said," Requip."

Juvia felt a chill run down her spine. She turned and saw Erza in her Sea Empress Armor, a sinister smile on her face.

Juvia was scared. "Juvia, you know how Wendy feels about her body. And you crossed a line with that last comment."

Two different screams were heard throughout the village. Gray and Juvia were out cold and mouths were open as smoke came out of them.

Erza, reequipping into her normal outfit, looked back at Natsu and Wendy.

" So, the no fighting people applies to Gajeel and you as well Wendy. You understand?"

Wendy got up and nodded.

Erza wrapped her arms around their necks and said," Alright, let's go relax in the hot springs. All of us."

Gray and Juvia nodded. Carla and Happy agreed as well.

Gajeel and Lily...

Gajeel was shirtless and panting really hard. His hands turned into iron swords and Lily had two swords. They charged and clashed blades.

This went on for a few more minutes, until they stopped moving and Lily turned back into his small form.

Elsewhere...

Sasuke was smashing boulders right and left.

"Alright, It seems that is enough for today Sasuke." Kakashi said.

Sasuke smirked. ' And with this new power, I'll be able to beat that pink haired loser.'

Hot Springs...

Natsu sneezed.

"AGH, Don't sneeze on me Pyro." Gray shouted.

"Oh, that's the thanks I get for heating the water?" Natsu yelled back.

"Natsu, please calm down." Happy said.

Both had, towels around their waists, stood up and slammed heads.

"SHUT UP!" came ringing from the women's side. Both jumped to the opposite sides and acted like nothing had happened.

Erza was fuming. They had only been there for five minutes and already they were fighting.

Juvia was going off on how manly HER Gray was. Wendy couldn't help but smile at her teammates actions, causing Juvia to get in her face, saying something about Gray, but stopped when Erza's water sword sliced her in half. Once reformed, Juvia cowered behind Wendy, apologizing to her.

"Jeez, Erza. We are suppose to be relaxing, and your swinging swords." Carla said.

Erza sat up against a rock, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She took in all the sounds around them. The water, their breathing, Natsus, Happys, and Grays movements, and another sound.

The sound was... like... a giggle. Snapping her eyes open, a throwing sword appearing in hand, she threw it in the high rocks. Jariaya shot out and landed in the men's bath.

Natsu and Gray saw an old man land in between their bath and kicked him over into the women's bath.

Simply, Erza and Juvia beat the living crap out of him and they all left.

Hyuuga Compound...

Neji was in the courtyard, Byakugan activated. He was in his Juken Stance and was practicing on a dummy.

'That blonde hair kid will lose to me. It's his Fate to lose.'  
>Aburame Compound...<p>

Shino was sipping tea with his dad. Bugs flying around the room.

Naruto...

Naruto was nursing a fat lip, which was healing very quickly, from when Chouji had punched him over the fruit.

Naruto looked out the window in his hospital room and saw the stars, shining like diamonds.

'Well, the finals are tomorrow. And I'm as ready as I can be.'

"_And you'll have my chakra at your expense if needed Kit."_ Kyubi added, smirking in his watery prison.

Naruto couldn't agree more with his tenant. He laid down and fell asleep.

Next day, Konoha Coliseum

People were eagerly sitting and waiting for the finals to start. Shinobi of all villages were there to see what they had missed.

Makarov, the Kazekage, and the Hokage were sitting in the top box. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro stood behind their leader. ANBU leader Neko (Cat) and two others stood behind the Hokage. Laxus and the Thunder Legion stood behind their master, while the other teams were spread out across the stadium crowd.

Sarutobi stood and cleared his throat.

"Welcome, civilians to fellow shinobi, I the Sandaime, is proud to present the bi-annual Chunin exam finals."

The crowd cheered. Sarutobi continued. "This year, the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village and the Yoseikage of the hidden Fairy Village are our guess Kages."

"And don't forget about me." A feminine voice said. Makarov turned and saw the first Master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillian.

Makarov's and the other FT members jaws dropped. Mavis smiled and sat on the wall in front of Makarov.

The other Kages looked at him and thought,' I hope he isn't crazy.'

Sarutobi cleared his throat and continued. " Now the matches will go as followed. Neji Hyuga Vs. Naruto Uzumaki."

The crowd cheered, but one could hear boos mixed in that were aimed at Naruto.

"Then Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Natsu Dragneel." Even more cheers and the Fairy Tail Members were the loudest.

"After them is Gajeel Redfox Vs. Shino Aburame." Fairy Tail Was still loud, but the other cheers were a little quieter. Shino had a small tick mark appear on his head.

"And finally, Shikamaru Nara Vs. Wendy Marvol." The crowd went wild. Small firework jutsu went off above the arena. Natsu started to drool looking at the differently colored fire.

"Before we continue the exam, my fellow Kage would like to say a few words."

The Kazekage stood up. "I hope that all our fellow shinobi enjoy the tournament and no one gets seriously hurt." He sat down.

Makarov stood up and jumped onto the railing. "Hopefully we all enjoy the fights and to those who make chunin and those who don't, that you will continue to hone your skills." Makarov sat down, a little sweat on his brow. He knew that Natsu and Gajeel would cause a lot of damage. 'Hopefully Wendy doesn't go overboard.'

Sarutobi looked around the arena and said, " Let the tournament begin. Let Naruto and Neji step into the arena."

Oh shit. The final part of the exam is starting. Leave comment, review, and send in suggestions for fights. I aim to please my readers and want them to enjoy a good story.


	13. Chapter 13 Byakugan Vs Kyubi

Hello everyone.

Shout outs to:

Acnologia07

Animelvr975

Luna2859

Thank you for your support.

I know that the fights are going to be bad, but, I would like it if you sent in suggestions in for past fights so I can re-write the fight scenes to make them better and more action packed.

Gajeel is wearing the outfit he wore on the last day of the grand magic games.

Natsu is wearing the outfit he wears after the seven year gap.

Wendy is wearing the celestial spirit tux outfit she wore during the battle with Hades when the clock spirit saved her and her clothes came off.

I don't want to do canon fights, so that is why I'm asking for fight scene suggestions. And plus, I'm a terrible fight scene writer.

Want proof. Read my first fanfiction **Scaled Soul**. If you like Soul Eater, you probably like it. It isn't finished, taking a break.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _=Inner Voice/Tailed Beast

**"Hey"**= Summoning/Dragon

Chapter 13: Byakugan vs. Kyubi

The crowd cheered as Naruto and Neji entered the arena. Natsu had a huge grin on his face. His face was next and it was against that "Stuck-up, duck-assed hair Fuck". Natsus grin got bigger.

Arena...

Naruto and Neji were in the center of a circular arena, with small trees near the wall. They turned and saw the proctor.

"All right, my name is Genma; I'm filling in for Hayate." Genma said, twirling his senbon in his mouth. He turned to the Kage box, where the Hokage nodded.

Genma nodded and turned towards the two genin. "This is just like the preliminaries. You will fight until to knock out your opponent, they give up, or you kill them, which is frowned upon. You two ready?" Both nodded. Neji got into his Jyuken stance while Naruto stood there.

Genma rose his hand and quickly swung it down and said, " AND... BEGIN!"

Genma jumped back and Naruto ran forward at Neji. Naruto threw a punch at him, but Neji slapped his hand down and spun around and slammed both his palms into Narutos stomach, blowing him back and knocking the air out of him.

Naruto gathered his marbles and got back up. Neji stood his ground. ' This guy is no push over. He is strong, but that doesn't mean I can't beat him.'

"Neji." Neji perked his head up at Naruto. "Why? Why would you try to kill your own flesh and blood." Naruto said, venom dripping in every word.

Neji stepped out of his fighting stance and said, " My clan has two branches, the Main house and the Branch house. Anyone in the Branch family are treated like slaves to the Main house." He reached up and undid his head band. " And members of the Branch house are branded with the Caged Bird Seal." And on his forehead was a green "X" with green hooks on the left and right.

Naruto clenched his fist. "And for that you hate Hinata enough that you would try to kill her." His anger getting to him.

Neji chuckled, he put his head band on and said, " No, it isn't Lady Hinata that I hate. It is Lord Hiashi, my uncle and twin brother of my father, who I despise and hate."

"But why? Isn't it the Branch houses duty to protect the Main house?" Naruto said. Neji returned to his fighting stance and said, " BYAKUGAN." The veins in his head popped out and his eyes strained.

Naruto shook his head and crossed his fingers. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU." A hundred Narutos appeared and charged Neji.

"8 Trigrams 64 palms." Neji said. He punched the closest clone and said, " 2 Palms." The clone puffed and another appeared.

"4 Palms."

"8 Palms."

"16 Palms."

" 32 Palms."

All the clones were gone, leaving Naruto alone and vulnerable. Neji smirked and said, " 64 Palms." He hit Naruto sixty-four times, hitting several of Narutos chakra points in his left shoulder and torso.

"You are right. It is the Branch houses duty to protect the Main house. But, my view of protecting that Main house was destroyed the day Lord Hiashi had my father killed."

In the stands...

Hiashi was sitting with his second daughter, Hanabi, and closed his eyes with regret. Hanabi looked at her dad and asked, "Is that true, Father?"

Hiashi opened his eyes and nodded, " But, I did not have him killed."

Back in the arena...

Neji and Naruto stared at the other at a distance.

"It was on Lady Hinata's third birthday. An ambassador from the hidden cloud came to negotiate a peace treaty. Every clan, except ours, where there. Like I said it was Lady Hinata's birthday, but it was also the day I was branded with this seal, which can cause us great pain and seals away our Byakugan when we die."

Naruto took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was yet to come, in battle and in Neji's story.

"That night, someone broke in to the Hyuuga compound and kidnapped Lady Hinata, to take her eyes. Lord Hiashi found him and killed him. When they unmasked him, it was the ambassador from the cloud. The Raikage demanded the head of the man who kill their representative, and Lord Hiashi had my dad killed. They were twins, identical in every way. Both evenly powerful. But he was killed for his clan. It was his fate to die that day."

Naruto hung his head, his hair covering his eyes. His hands hung loosely at his side. " So, he died protecting the Main house. And you blame someone else for that. You are pathetic."

"The pathetic one is you. I have blocked off the chakra flow in your arm and you can't mold chakra with it." Neji stated, in a "I-won-so-give-up" voice.

"Are you sure about that? Neji, you are in for a world of hurt." Naruto said, raising his head, eyes burning with fire.

Competitors box...

Natsu was surprised. Naruto was showing a great power and Natsu couldn't wait to see it. Gajeel smirked. He knew that the fight was now going to get more interesting.

Arena...

Neji smirked. "You can't beat me. Even if you had the ability to mold chakra, you still couldn't beat me."

Naruto put his hands together. 'Alright Kyubi. Let's show him that we can defy fate and create our own path.'

Kyubi grinned. "_Alright kit. Here you go. Use it wisely."_

Naruto's chakra sky rocketed as orange chakra filled his chakra network, healed all his internal wounds, and covered his body in a cloud like shroud.

'WHATS THIS?' Neji thought. 'There is no way he can have more chakra than he started with.'

Naruto disappeared. Neji saw him stop behind him and ducked and struck at his heart. As his hand got close, the orange chakra latched onto his hand and started to burn.

Neji pulled back and checked his hand. It had burn marks to the wrist.

Kage Box...

"My my, Sarutobi, that brat has a lot of power. I can't believe he has that good control of it." Makarov said.

Sarutobi nodded. 'Naruto, what did Jaraiya do to get you to use the foxes power?'

Mavis had her mouth open in surprise. "Third, I think that boy has another presence deep inside his mind giving him power." Makarov nodded and continued to watch.

Naruto...

Naruto glared. "If anyone, but me, touches this chakra they will burn. So I rendered your family jutsu useless unless you're willing to lose your hands." He said.

Neji groaned, he wasn't going to lose. But with the way the situation was, his victory was all but sealed.

Naruto vanished again and punched Neji in the stomach, burning his shirt and flesh. Neji coughed blood and attempted to attack Naruto, but was too weak to do so.

Naruto exhaled and the chakra shroud vanished and he started to breathe deeply. "You say that you hate the Main house over your father's death. It wasn't his fault he died. Nut I know, that he did not want his son to be full of hate."

Neji heard this and looked into the sky. He saw two birds flying over and land in a nearby tree. And with that Neji was out.

Genma appeared and checked Neji's pulse. He stood up and said, "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki."

The crowd cheered and Naruto smiled. His own injuries from the chakra shroud where healing, so he slowly made his way back to the competiters box.

Kage Box...

"What an amazing match, don't you think Kazekage?" Makarov said.  
>"Yes, indeed." The Kazekage responded.<p>

Gaara started to tremble. Not out of fear, but of excitement. 'Mother, there is a strong fighter. If I can kill him and let you drink his blood, you'll be happy.'

'_That brat is just like you Gaara, he has a tailed-beast in him giving him power. And yes I'll be very happy if you kill him.'_ Shukaku said. Gaara smirked.

Temari and Kankaro noticed this. They prepared for the worst.

Competiters Box...

Natsu walked up to Naruto. "Hey congrats on winning. Wish me luck." He said as he made his way down to the arena.

Arena...

Natsu and Genma waited for Sasuke to appear. After ten minutes, Sarutobi said that they would continue on with the exams and onto the next fight.

Natsu was pissed. He wanted to fight now. He looked at Makarov and glared. Makarov glare back, it said "make a scene and i'll kill you".

Natsu gulped and went back to the box.

Gajeel and Shino walked out before Natsu went in.

"Good luck, Gajeel. Don't underestimate him." Natsu said mockingly.

"No sweat, Salamander, but make sure to beat that up-tight prick when you fight." Gajeel said, smirking. His hands in his trench-coat.

Kage Box...

Makarov sat up and cleared his old throat. " The second Match of the Chunin exams will be Shino Aburame and Gajeel Redfox. May the best man win."

Arena...

Genma stood between the two. " Alright, the rules are the same as the last fight. Ready?" Both nodded.

"Alright...BEGIN!"

Genma retreated as Shino sent his insects at Gajeel. They hit him and surrounded him. Shino walked towards the mass of insects. The insects returned to him, revealing nothing but the ground.

Shino turned and checked everywhere possible but Gajeel wasn't there.

"LOOK AT YOUR SHADOW!" someone shouted from the stands. Shino looks and sees Gajeel coming out of a shadow.

"You thought that I would fall for you little insects. Well, they won't help you." Gajeel said.

'I thought he was strange. Now that i think about it, he was the only one in his group to not use his ninjutsu.' Shino thought.

Gajeel smirked and said, " You ready to fight? Well, here I come." He pulled his arm back and said, " CLUB OF THE IRON DRAGON!"

Gajeel threw a fist, but it turned into a club of iron and extended and hit Shino.

The crowd was struck in silence.

Kage Box...

"Makarov," the Kazekage asked," What is with you team? The girl is a wind user and is a healer, the pink haired one is a fire style user, and now this one uses shadows and transformations? Is it a Kekkai Genkai?"

"No. it is their Dragon Slayer style. Taught to them by dragons." Was all Makarov said.

Damn. Neji got the shit beat out of him. And no Gajeel, our Iron-Shadow Dragon Slayer is going to face off against Shino. Please review, sent comments, and await the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14 Iron vs Insects

Hello everyone.

Shout outs to:

Luna2859

Ninja dragon 16

Licifer 777

Animelvr975

Maverickdm

Ladyevil015

Fatility mass

I forgot to mention that Erza is wearing the seven years later Heart Kreaz Armor.

Okay. During the exams the invasion will start. Who from the FT crew will fight who.

Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy I have already decided on but the others I'll leave up to you.

Now. If you LOVE Fairy Tail, you should read Luna2859's Dragon Tail story. It's really good and you should at least read the summary.

I've been looking forward to this chapter for a long time. I have played and replayed it in my head for a few weeks and so here is what I've settled on. Some of you might hate me after this.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _=Inner Voice/Tailed Beast

**"Hey"**= Summoning/Dragon

Chapter 14: Iron Vs. Insects

The crowd was silent. They had just seen a genin turn into a shadow and turn his arm into iron.

Orochimaru was watching and was awe struck. He never knew that anyone had a kekkai genkai like that. He had to know how it was done.

Arena...

Gajeel was smirking. He had surprised the crowd and intended to keep it that way, even with Natsu and Wendy.

Shino was gathering facts. 'One, he can become a shadow and manipulate them. Two, he can harden and turn his body into metal and attack with it. I wonder if I can even beat him.'

Gajeel ran forward and swung his arm. Shino's bugs formed a shield. Gajeel pulled back and shouted, " Iron Dragon Roar!"

A grey cloud of iron flew towards Shino. His bugs covered him, but an eighth of them were killed and fell on the ground.

Shino jumped and saw that Gajeel was missing again. Immediately he check his shadow. He was clear.

Bam!

Shino was hit. He turned and saw Gajeel, as a shadow, on the wall, his club arm was the only physical part, until it sank into the shadow and sped off.

'Got him on his toes. It's a good I practiced this and know have a great strategy.' Gajeel thought, hiding in the shadow of one of the trees.

Shino was panting. He was tired from the blow he had taken and from having to keep track of Gajeels movements.

Gajeel shot out of the ground as a shadow, this time his hands where scythes. He slashed at Shino's torso, but had missed and was kicked in the jaw by Shino's foot.

Gajeel returned to normal, holding his jaw. Shino threw his arms forward and his insects shot at Gajeel. Seeing this, he swung his arms and slashed the insects down. When he had stopped, the crown saw his arms where two giant saw looking swords.

Crowd...

The crowd was cheering as if there live depended on it. They had never seen anyone go against an Aburame and survive this long.

Kage Box...

"You mean they were taught by dragons in the art of slaying dragons. That is very far-fetched Yoseikage." The Kazekage said.

"Well, I know that. But with all the things they have been up against, I don't doubt it." Makarov said.

"Well, they are all powerful, I'll give the that. But each has something to prove." Laxus said from behind his grandfather.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "Well, their dragons had abandoned them. They want to find them, and they think that if they will get stronger, their dragons will come back."Makarov explained.

The two Kage nodded.

Arena...

"Iron... Dragon... Swords." Gajeel said, he knelt down, hands returning to normal, and was out of breath. 'What's going on? He never touched me with his bugs. So how...?'

Gajeel threw of his coat and as it hit the ground bugs had already returned to Shino. "I placed them on you when you had landed your attacks on me earlier. I have drained over have of your chakra, so I suggest that you give up." Shino said, calmly.

Gajeel stood up. His bandana covering his eyes. "No. I will win this fight. And I will enjoy giving our audients a show."

Gajeel walked over and put his coat back on. He then reached in and pulled out a 13 inch dagger. He looked at it and licked the blade. This creeping out the crowd.

"So, you intend to beat me with that. It won't be very effective, but go on and try." Shino said.

Gajeels smirk got big. "Kid, you have no idea what you are in for. This will be your biggest mistake. I'm Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer." And with that, he bit the blade and ripped a chunk off and started to eat it.

Everyone, except Fairy Tail, had their eyes pop out of their sockets as Gajeel devoured the whole dagger, blade and handle.

Gajeel arched back, his magic became visible and surrounded him. It then disappeared, Gajeel leaned forward. His skin was a dark grey and his eyes were white.

"You are dealing with the Iron-Shadow Dragon Slayer." Gajeel said, as he ran towards Shino. "Iron-Shadow Dragon Club!"

Shino's bugs, again, formed a shield, but Gajeels shadow covered club tore straight threw and hit Shino. He then turned into a shadow and merged with Shino's. He hit him several more times with his club.

Gajeel jumped out and shouted," IRON-SHADOW DRAGON ROOOOOOOOAR!"

A yellow beam with black and grey spirals shot out of his mouth and hit Shino. As the smoke cleared, it reveals Shino's bugs all dead and Shino safe from harm.

Gajeel grinned. "Now, I would like you to surrender. If we continue, you'll die." He said, reverting to his original form. Shino nodded.

Genma appeared and said, " Winner: Gajeel Redfox."

You could hear the cheers all the way in the Hidden Stone Village.

Gajeel helped Shino up and took him to the hospital in the coliseum next to Neji, who was talking to Hiashi about his dad.

Kage Box...

The Kazekage rose to introduce the next fighters.

"Ladies and Gents. I Take great pleasure to introduce the next fighters. Shikamaru Nara and Wendy Marvol."

The crowd cheered. The Fairies cheered the loudest.

Competitors Box...

Wendy and Shikamaru left the box and entered the arena.

Genma stood in between them and said, "Same rules, and are you ready?"

Shikamaru nodded his head. Wendy was a little hesitant, but nodded her head.

'How could they send a sweet girl like her into a fighting tournament.' Genma thought.

"YOU CAN DO IT WENDY!" Wendy turned and saw Natsu and Happy cheering her. She smiled and turned to Shikamaru.

"Alright...BEGIN!"

Genma retreated and Shikamaru Backed up and decided to use his Shadow Possession Jutsu and end it quick.

Wendy readied herself and prepared.

**And there you have it. Chapter 14 is done. Come back when 15 is up and see Wendy fight Shikamaru. Review, send in fights suggestions, and please, no flame mail.**


	15. Chapter 15 Sky and Shadow

Hello everyone.

Shout outs to:

Luna2859

Ninja dragon 16

Licifer 777

Animelvr975

Maverickdm

Ladyevil015

Fatility mass

So here is Shikamaru vs Wendy. I know you'll be hating me and will try to kill me, but please, her later fight will be worth the wait on her new form.

And yes, I'll have Lucy fight, just wait.

And to the person who bitched about the who "Village hidden in fairies, then fairy tail won't exist". its my story and yes I know it is confusing, but FT does exist and it is the center of the NINJA program. Go in, grab a mission, do it, get paid.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _=Inner Voice/Tailed Beast

**"Hey"**= Summoning/Dragon

Chapter 15: Sky and Shadow

Shikamaru knelt and put his hands in a sign. 'Shadow Possession Jutsu.' His shadow shot toward Wendy.

Wendy jumped out the way and shouted, "SKY DRAGON ROAR!"

A small tornado shot out of her mouth and Shikamaru dodged. The attack curved and followed him. Shikamaru jumped into a tree, and moved last minute when the attack destroyed the tree.

Somewhere in the Crowd...

Everyone, excluding Erza, had to pick up their jaws. Gray, Juvia, and Lucy cheered as loud as they could. Natsu and Happy whooped and cheered. Laxus and the Thunder Legion grinned. Makarov and Mavis smiled. Mira, Lisanna, Cana, Gildarts, and Levy were laughing at the crowd's reaction to Wendy's attack.

Kage Box...

The Kazekage leaned forward, trying to see if his eyes were deceiving him. Obviously, they weren't. This child was able to do wind style without focusing chakra, as if it was second nature.

Arena...

Shikamaru hid in the trees. 'She did not notice that I'm here. So now I can capture her.' He gripped his hands. 'SHADOW STITCHING JUTSU!"

Shadow needles shot out of the tree. Wendy jumped and shouted, "SKY DRAGON WINGBEAT!" She flapped her arms and strong winds slammed into the ground, covering the arena in a cloud of dust.

Shikamaru watched as the cloud settles. Wendy was gone."Psss." Shikamaru turned and saw a smiling Wendy crouching behind him. "I found you. I don't like fighting. So I would like it if you gave up."

Shikamaru jumped out of the tree and shadows shot towards Wendy and chased her. Wendy ran and got in close to Shikamaru, to stop five feet away.

She looked down and noticed a second shadow connecting to hers.

"I would like it if YOU gave up." Shikamaru said.

Wendy looked at him and sighed. "COME ON WENDY! YOU CAN BEAT THIS GUY WITH BOTH EYES CLOSED!"

Wendy heard cheers from all of the Fairy Tail mages. And it was enough.

"I am Wendy the Sky Dragon. A member of FAIRY TAIL!"Wendy shouted, as a strong gust of wind bursts from her body.

Crowd...

Everyone closed their eyes.

Arena...

Shikamaru felt his body move, forcibly. He looked and saw the wind form around her limbs and move them and having him mimic her.

"What? How are you able to do this. There is no wind style that can do this." Shikamaru said.

"It isn't wind. Its Sky Dragon Magic. I have control over everything in the air." Wendy said. She leaned back and inhaled. A strange slurping noise was heard. As she inhaled, which was abnormally long, she leaned forward.

Crowd...

Everyone who was sensitive to sensing chakra trembled in fear. Wendy's power had increase three fold and then some.

Arena...

"Now, I'll end this." Wendy said. "SKY DRAGON ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"

Wendy's voice rang throughout the entire village, but it sounded like the cry of a dragon.

Shikamaru couldn't cover his ear and couldn't take it. After the roar ended, he fell over, out cold and ears literally bleeding.

Wendy panted and took deep breaths. The crowd cheered. Genma called the match and Sarutobi stood up.

"Ladies and Gents, there will be an hour intermission. So get out and stretch your legs."

The arena emptied out. Wendy and her team went to the Kage Box.

"Master, did you see that. Wendy totally cleaned his clocks." Mira said, smiling.

"Yes, I am very impressed by how you have grown, Wendy." Makarov said, smiling while drinking a mug of alcohol. Wendy turned red and muttered on how she wasn't that much better.

Lucy hugged her and congratulated her and Gajeel on winning. Natsu was laughing and stopped. He turned and saw Gaara standing there, holding his left arm as if it was injured.

"Mother... wants your blood, Black Steel and Sky Maiden." He said looking at Gajeel and Wendy.

Mavis walked infront of Gaara and placed a hand on his head, he didn't notice.

'Like the blonde from before, he has another presence in his mind. But his is trying to take over forcibly. And that is why he is like this.'

Gaara then looked at Natsu. "You... are the most interesting of your friends, right next to the blonde idiot. I'll kill you all soon enough."

Natsu grabbed him and said, "What do you mean 'soon enough'?"

Sand shot between them and Natsu jumped back. The sand returned to Gaara's gourd and he said, "You'll find out." And he walked away.

"Natsu," Mavis said, " He is very strong like you blonde friend Naruto, but he is very unstable. And I know why. So when this is over, I'll take care of it." Her eyes showed no sign of kidding around.

"And plus," She smiled, " Your fight is next so you better get ready."

Natsu nodded. "Happy. Lets take flight. We got a lot of time."

"AYE, SIR." Happy said, grabbing him and they took off.

"I get the feeling this isn't going to end well for them." Panther Lily said.

"I agree with you." Carla said.

One hour later...

Neither Natsu or Sasuke were in the arena. Genma checked his watch, "If they aren't here soon, both will be disqualified."

A gust of wind and presto, Sasuke and Kakashi were in front of him. Sasuke wore a black one piece with the Uchiha crest and had bandages on his left hand and leg.

"Sasuke Uchiha is here. Waiting for Natsu Dragneel."

Thirty seconds go by.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Crash!

Natsu and Happy landed in the arena. "Ow, that will leave a mark." Natsu said, wiping off some blood.

He turns to Sasuke as Happy flies back to Wendy.

"You ready to lose and hand over your secrets." Sasuke said, smirking.

"And since when did I say I would hand anything over to you?" Natsu said.

"I am an Uchiha, I always get what I want." Sasuke remarked, activating his Sharingan.

Genma stepped between them and went over the rules again.

"Ready?"

Both nodded. "Alright...BEGIN!"

**And now it begins. Thanks for reading, send messages, fight ideas, and please no fire messages. Hope you enjoyed Wendy defeating Shikamaru. Come back when chapter 16 comes out, the long awaited Sasuke Vs. Natsu. See who wins next chapter.**


End file.
